


至死不渝

by yiluodongfengkai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiluodongfengkai/pseuds/yiluodongfengkai
Relationships: 900g - Relationship, 汉康
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“你就是线人？”虽然是第一次见面，盖文认得眼前高大的男人  
隶属于模控生命公司的私人武装成员，代号RK900-37，盖文之前翻过他的档案，照片上的面貌已经被他牢记于心。  
对面的男人没有说话，只是稍微点了点头来回应，接着他深吸一口烟，呼出的白烟让周围充斥着尼古丁的气息  
“随意动用模控生命的信息网，不怕卡姆斯基炒了你的鱿鱼？”盖文的语气中只有调侃，完全没有关心的成分  
“我自有分寸”900只是撇了他一眼  
“走了”他叼着烟，缓缓地向旁边漆黑的通向地下的楼梯走去，烟头处白色不断升起，像丝绸一样向上滑去，如同白色的灵动火焰，只是无法照亮黑暗。  
盖文紧跟他的步伐  
900从口袋里拿出烟盒，向盖文递了递，无声地询问他要不要来一根  
在昏暗的路灯下，盖文隐隐约约地看出烟盒上烫金的标志  
连模控生命的保安都这么该死地有钱，他翻了一个白眼  
“看起来你赚了不少外快，所有人都像你这样吗？情报贩子？”  
“...”  
楼梯旁连灯也没有，盖文抓着扶手小心翼翼地向下迈，而900看起来没有受到影响，保持着稳定的步伐踩着台阶向下。  
“你脚下的楼梯有塌陷”  
“fuck！”虽然有了900的提醒，盖文才不至于滚下去，但是完全不想感谢900  
在一段看起来无尽的楼梯后，盖文终于看见了亮光  
门口的两个警卫拦住了他们，盖文下意识地摸向腰间的枪  
900一言不发地拿出早就准备好的通行证，警卫只是看了一眼，就像是触电一样地僵直，毕恭毕敬地让开了道路。  
“祝两位有一个愉快的晚上”  
真是两只识时务的狗。盖文这么想着。  
里面的场景与外部大相庭径，地下的大厅装修十分奢侈，巨大的水晶吊灯，四周墙壁上镀金的装饰花纹，地板上铺满了大理石，周围摆放着各式各样的雕像和瓷器，俨然是一座宫殿。人们带着舞会面具走来走去，口中充斥着污秽的话语，红冰交易，人口贩卖，赌博，枪支，美好的表面下是肮脏的流动，这里的钱都不是用正规途径获得的，钱上沾满了血液与硝烟。  
900从侍者那里拿过来两个面具，将其中一个递给盖文，然后一手环住盖文的腰，低下头凑近他的耳边  
“我付出了不少代价才获得通行证，你要补偿我”  
“好好好你先离我远点”900说话时有微弱的气流拂过盖文的耳边，让他的整个耳朵都痒了起来，脸上不由得变热，但幸好有面具的遮挡，他本能地推开900。  
“所以说，这就是个地下交易所？建的真是豪华”  
“以及赌场和妓/院，你想看看吗？”  
“fuck！”  
900带着盖文穿过一扇门，里面是各种各样的牌桌，牌桌旁的人们露出狂热的眼神，盯着桌上的牌，明明没有磕红冰却像是一个个瘾君子。服务生面带虚假的微笑，干净利落地发牌，然后看着一摞摞筹码聚集起来。盖文觉得这荒诞极了，一片薄薄的筹码竟然能代表厚重的一摞钱，轻易地就被输走，仅仅几片就能代表巨额的资金流动，里面的人毫不在意，似乎对他们来说金钱真的就像筹码一样“哗啦啦”地在手中翻转。  
“这个疯狂的世界....让我们走”盖文觉得这里让人窒息，他一分钟都不想在这个赌场呆着。  
“走”  
900对侍者示意，侍者很快理解并拿过来了房间钥匙  
“多谢”他点了一下头  
他把通行证交给盖文“以后你想来可以随时来”  
“啧”  
盖文跟着900进入了房间，一进去里面那各式各样的道具让他倒吸了一口凉气  
“嘿！模控生命知道你是个变态吗”他尽力保持冷静，但手心已经开始出汗了  
“需要我给你报价吗，动用模控生命的信息网，外加获取通行证的费用”  
盖文识相地闭上嘴，他知道会是个天文数字，与地下世界获得联系的的费用不是他这种小警探能够付的起的，能用肉体交易来获得情报已经是他的幸运了。  
如果能够通过这个地下场所，顺藤摸瓜找到背后的庞大组织，那他就能够获得比安德森副队长破获的红冰案还要大的荣耀。他是个追求名利的人，他可以为此在枪林弹雨中付出生命，和一个保安干一炮对他来说不值一提。这个组织不是那么容易就能摧毁的，高回报意味着高风险，但他已经跨进了这个大门，现在已经不能够回头。  
盖文回过神来，温暖的水流经过自己的身体，他关上花洒，深呼吸一口气。

900看见那只小野猫走了出来，边擦身上的水边往外走，头发上的水滴在地上。  
“过来”  
900坐在床沿上，将盖文拉到自己前面，原本的身高优势在坐下后荡然无存，他需要俯视才能与盖文对视。  
900扯过盖文手上的毛巾，开始擦他头上的水，盖文的视线被毛巾挡住，眼前只有白茫茫一片，以及毛巾擦过头发时的声音。  
没想到这块木头也有温柔的时候，然而之后发生的事让他完全颠覆了这个想法。

盖文坐在自带垫子的扶手椅上不能动弹，他的双手被皮革手铐固定在椅子背后，双腿大张搭在扶手上，900还贴心地用胶带将盖文的大腿和扶手捆在一起，后穴中的震动按/摩棒不断地给他带来刺激，房间中只能听见盖文的喘息声。他觉得自己现在就是砧板上的鱼，被900随意支配  
面前的900仍然面无表情，盖文为了掩盖内心的羞耻开始嘲讽他  
“你真是个无聊的人”  
接着900拿过一颗跳/蛋，抵在龟/头最前面的洞上  
“别、别......当我没说”  
但是已经晚了，900将跳/蛋放在避/孕套里，套在盖文的柱身，里面的跳/蛋刚好抵在小洞上，他又拿过一颗，放在囊袋上，用跳/蛋的电线固定住，胸前的两颗果实也被贴上了跳/蛋。  
手铐的锁链被扯出了声响，“住、住手”  
盖文断定要是跳/蛋的开关打开，自己绝对会被快/感逼疯掉。  
接着柱身的根部被棉线捆住，这样盖文失去了射/精的可能  
900调整了一下按摩/棒的位置，使它能够顶到前/列腺，在那一瞬间盖文被突然的快感袭击得缩了一下，锁链又发出响声。  
“等等....我觉得我们还可以商......啊啊啊”  
900打开了开关，所有的性/感带被跳/蛋折磨让盖文说不出话，只能发出无法控制的叫喊  
他的身体不断地企图逃脱，但这除了让按摩/棒进入更深的地方以外没有别的用处。  
手铐的锁链不断地被扯动，发出声音  
快感不断地从各个地方袭来，盖文全身紧绷，头扬起，口中的津液顺着嘴角流下来  
900慢条斯理地坐在盖文的对面，看着这一出好戏。  
过了一会儿，盖文的柱身开始不断抖动，声音也变得高昂，但棉线阻止了射/精，精/液被强行堵住，使盖文在高/潮的边缘徘徊，一直处于快感的顶峰  
盖文的大脑一片空白  
又过了不知多久，震动停止了  
“哈.....哈.....”盖文垂着头不停地大口喘息，他现在连骂人的力气也没有了，而且如果他又说出什么脏话，说不定900又会变着法子折磨他  
眼角流下了生理的泪水  
“解开......快解开....”不能宣泄的痛苦无时无刻不在折磨着盖文  
900凑上前去，温柔的亲了亲盖文眼角的泪水  
“还没到时候”

盖文跪在床上，两腿的膝盖内测各自绑在钢管的一段，这样他的腿就无法合拢，皮质手铐中间的锁链与天花板垂下来的钩子连接，正好能让他举高双手。口中的牙托使盖文说不出话。  
这个姿势使盖文难以动弹，他无法碰到柱/身，更别提解放，身体的主动权都在900手里，这也许就是900所期望的。  
900抬起手，稍微抚摸了一下盖文的柱身，接着柱身便开始轻轻磨蹭900的手，试图获得更多的快感，900觉得这很有趣  
900环起手掌，轻轻地撸动柱身，但故意将速度放得特别慢，轻微的快感不仅不能满足盖文，反而对他来说是一种折磨，他不得不克服羞耻心，挺动腰身去迎合900  
最后900干脆就不动了，静静看着柱身在自己的手中抽/插  
盖文口中的喘息逐渐急促，柱身开始上下抖动，铃/口一张一合，是他将要射/精的前兆  
抽/插的频率变高了  
900注意到了这个变化，在盖文马上要高/潮前拿开了手，旁边的人口中泄露出小声的呜咽  
阴/茎暴露在空气中，无法碰到任何东西，明明只需再来一些小小的刺激就能高/潮  
盖文难耐地扭动着身体，想要挣脱身上的枷锁，手铐的锁链不断与钩子碰撞  
然而并没有什么用  
其实900就算没有拿开手，结果也不会发生变化，捆住根部的棉线会阻止射/精

盖文发现900尤其钟爱将他手腕上的皮革手铐，钢管已经被撤离，手腕上的皮革手铐将他的手固定在背部，他就这么跪在床上，嘴里含着900的阴/茎，根部的棉线一直阻止他射/精，他现在不得不从对射/精的渴望中分出注意力来服侍着眼前的人。  
盖文的柱身随着嘴里的动作不断地蹭着下面的床单，不断地带来无法满足的刺激。他无法克制住自己，渐渐开始主动地拿阴/茎蹭着床单，希望自己能获得更多刺激

这简直....

“像狗一样”  
900说出了盖文心中的话，他抬头瞪了900一眼，然后被900抓着头发压下去继续舔弄  
最后900射了出来，盖文本能地抬起头想要躲避，却被900压住  
“喝下去”900命令道  
带着腥味的白色液体填满了他的口腔，他尽可能地吞咽，但仍有液体顺着嘴角流了下来  
结束后，900抽出了阴/茎，盖文被呛住，不住地咳嗽  
白色的液体不断地从嘴里流出，看起来极其色/情  
“你是不是性无能，只会用道具”盖文还是不忘嘲讽900

被贯穿的快感让盖文叫了出声，900每次都顶在那一点上，盖文说话都断断续续  
手仍被拷在背后，他的身体只能随着900的动作上下起伏  
“解.....哈.....唔.....解开！”  
但900完全没有解开的意思，他轻轻地捏了一下饱满的囊/袋，引来身上的人一阵颤动  
“哈....别.....”  
900的手随着向上，停在铃/口处，他用指甲轻轻地刮过铃/口  
“啊啊啊啊......”身上的人发出了呻吟，900感受到肠壁紧紧绞住了自己  
“你看起来很喜欢”他继续用指甲轻轻刮着铃/口  
“滚..啊啊啊....住...住手”盖文已经要说不出话了

棉线终于被解开，900不断地在盖文体内冲撞着  
盖文不断地被推向高/潮，高/潮的余韵还没有平息，900就会开始新的一轮，连间隔都没有  
盖文觉得自己身处在快感的地狱  
最后盖文已经射不出什么东西了，但900仍然在不停地撸/动他的柱身，不断的干高/潮带来的只有痛苦  
生理泪水不停地流下，现在的盖文不停地求饶，看起来楚楚可怜  
又过了几轮干高/潮，900终于抽出了自己的阴/茎，抱起盖文走向浴室清理  
浴室的水温刚好，为了不让盖文滑下去，900在清理的时候要用一只手环住盖文的腰  
“你这个疯子”盖文挤出一丝力气来说话，但听起来软弱无力  
换来的是新的一轮干高/潮，在水中  
盖文连反抗的力气也没有，只能不断发出像啜泣一样的呻吟

900开了一瓶红酒，拿过两个杯子，在每个杯子里都倒了一点，他看了看瓶身的贴图，一位云中的天使双手各轻轻握着一柄权杖，围绕着他的花园没有起始也没有终点，代表着塔罗牌中的【The World】，象征新的纪元到来。  
“喝点吧，有助于你的休息”  
拜某个家伙所赐，盖文现在全身上下都充满了疲惫，连动一根手指的力量都没了，他甚至连眼球都没有转一下  
900只能扶起盖文，让他靠在床头坐着  
900率先将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，接着把另一杯递给盖文，但盖文没有伸手拿  
900于是将杯子贴向盖文的唇，慢慢倾倒，盖文微微张开嘴，喝了进去，原以为900会喂给自己，盖文觉得自己想多了  
接着900走过去关掉灯，房间里一片黑暗，他连晚安都没有说  
一个不解风情的混蛋，盖文这么想着，作为一个炮友，900现在的表现完全不合格  
在寂静的黑暗中，盖文觉得眼皮不是一般地沉重，他很快就睡着了  
900靠着墙站着，等听到床上均匀的呼吸声，确认他已经睡着后，他又打开了灯  
他走进洗手间，将口中早已含热的红酒吐了出来  
然后他拿出早就准备好的橡胶薄手套戴上，从盖文扔在地上的夹克中翻出他的警察证，翻看后转头对床上的人露出一个意味深长的眼神  
警徽靠内侧，胶皮处向下，他原封不动地放了回去  
接着他掏出盖文的手机，床上的人短时间内不会醒来，于是他能够拿起盖文的手，按上了指纹解锁，里面有不少值得900关注的信息，看完后回到桌面，清空后台，再按一开始的顺序将盖文没有关闭的软件一个个打开，最后将手机放回原来的位置  
关灯，900离开了房间，顺便带走了桌上的红酒。  
出门后，侍者早就站在房门前等待  
“找一瓶红酒，2022年的【The World】，打开后倒出100毫升，放到房间的桌子上”  
“现在将一切与模控生命有关的账单和资料整理起来，待会儿我会派人回收。通知现在大厅内与模控生命有关的毒枭和军火商，立即离开”  
“好的先生”  
现在要将这个地下宫殿一切与模控生命有关的痕迹清除  
他拨通一个号码，对方好像在一个地下室中，信号并不怎么好，他们的对话带着杂音  
“诶呀诶呀，堂堂RK900系列竟然也会有需要帮助的时候”  
“RK800-60，我希望你现在能来31号地下设施，协助我的撤离工作”  
“那可真是对不起，我现在有拷问工作，嘻嘻，两个不知死活的底特律小警员，自以为很聪明地来招惹我们”传来了一声男人的惨叫  
“送你5个人，你随便挑”  
这里马上就要废弃，所有在这里的奴隶都可以送给60当作满足他暴力的乐趣的对象，但本着减少给51的麻烦的原则，他只打算送5个  
900将手机离选了一些，话筒里传来男人持续的叫声，渐渐变弱最后消失，他将耳朵又靠近了听筒  
“真是糟糕，不小心把他弄死了，拷问工作还是交给51好了”60把刀扔到了地上  
900皱了皱眉头“请不要随意制造尸体，善后会很麻烦”  
“没事，让51多做几次料理好了”60对此毫不在意  
900挂断了电话，看着灯火辉煌的大厅，玩乐的人们不会意识到今晚这里将会发生金蝉脱壳，900办事向来滴水不漏，等明天小野猫带着警察到来时，他们不会找到任何顺藤摸瓜的机会，这里只会是一个不法之徒们享乐的场所。不会有红冰，不会有军火，顶多只会拘留几个卖/淫和赌博的小棋子，他们连背后真正的操纵者都不知晓。  
【31号地下场所将要废弃】  
900想了想，将收信人中的卡姆斯基删掉，这等小事无须惊动他，51将会停止在这里将要进行的一切交易并变更交易地点。  
900点燃了一支烟，时间并不充裕，他现在就要去进行撤离工作，虽然比起废弃这里，还有更好的选择，但他打算把这里送给小野猫当作陪他度过一晚的礼物  
手机屏幕又亮了，是60发来的短信  
【我马上就到】  
51没有作出任何回复


	2. Chapter 2

名为克里斯的警员被捆在椅子上，地下室的白炽灯散发出惨白的光，仔细点看的话上面还有几个血斑，使这里的变的沉闷以及惊悚  
他现在不能动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着前面棕发长相帅气的男人将原本透明的匕首刺进自己同伴的身体里，血液附在匕首上，让他能够看出它应有的轮廓  
这里不断地响起自己同伴的惨叫声，自己虽然毫发无伤，但他知道这是一场示威，宣布自己接下来的命运。对死亡的恐惧和对职业道德的坚守在互相拉扯，是供出情报挽救自己的生命，还是宁死不屈最后死无全尸，在同伴在眼前受难时，这两个想法在进行着激烈的拉锯战。  
早先他们为了抓捕毒贩混进了一个地下交易所，但却获得了意外的收获。底特律的地下世界与模控生命公司之间有着千丝万缕的联系，当他们得知的时候感到背脊发凉，模控生命公司在美国都有着巨大的影响，尤其是设在底特律的总部，能够和政府分庭抗礼甚至更胜一筹，远非他们这些小警员能够应付的。  
其实在他们进入地下交易所的时候，就已经踩上了模控生命敏感而致命的蜘蛛网，结局就已经注定，他们根本不可能活着回去。  
60在一开始来的时候就表明了他的态度，他用最快的语速读完了需要提问的问题，接着就把资料夹和笔扔到了一边，手滑向绑在自己大腿外侧的刀鞘，抽出匕首开始了暴力。刀鞘和匕首都是透明的，在光线好的地方可以通过光的折射隐隐约约看出匕首的大概样子，但在昏暗的地下室，60的手中看起来是空的，样子极其滑稽，直到警员发出惨叫，他们才注意到60手中的匕首。  
60只是拿拷问的名义满足自己的乐趣，克里斯渐渐发觉了这一点，交出情报只能让他不受痛苦安详地走向死亡。  
但接着事情就走向了奇怪的方向，60突然接到一个电话，电话那头的人不知道说了什么话刺激到了60。  
“等一下”  
60突然握紧了手上的匕首，疯狂地刺向饱受痛苦的警员，匕首在他的身体上不断进入和退出，血液不断地溅在60的脸上和衣服上，男人的惨叫在地下室中震耳欲聋，克里斯看着这恐怖的一幕，吓得身体不断地发抖，但60毫不在意，他只想快速地杀死对方。  
警员的声音渐渐降低，最后就不叫了。  
60从尸体上抽出匕首，恢复了冷静，冷漠地看了一眼被他捅得千疮百孔的尸体。  
“当”地一声，匕首被扔到地上，这把刀虽然很薄，但听声音似乎很沉重，密度比钢铁还要大，肯定不是特制玻璃或者塑料这种轻的材料。  
“剩下的交给51”克斯里听到拷问官这么吩咐道，接着拷问官急匆匆地离开了。

克里斯被带离了充满血腥味的地下室，现在他被带到一个房间里，四周都是白的墙壁，面前是一张宽大的灰色桌子，他被拷在桌子上，手铐中间的锁链穿过桌子中央的金属环。  
他一个人坐在里面，刚刚同伴惨死的一幕不断地在他眼前浮现，他不知道接下来又要面对什么，未知的恐惧胜过了被捅死的恐惧。  
新任的拷问官迟迟没有来，过了好久，门被打开，一个男人穿着熨的整齐的西装，打着黑色的领带，手中端着一个饭盒走了进来。  
克斯里抬头看，与60一模一样的五官吓得他一抖，手铐间的锁链响了一声。  
但很快克里斯就认出了51  
“晚上好”51很礼貌地打了招呼  
与粗暴的60不同，51一直彬彬有礼，就算对待敌人也是这样。  
克里斯认识他，在他被关在地下室的期间，51偶尔会来给他们送饭，被关押的地方会提供发霉的粥之类粗劣的饭食，51来送饭只是出于自己的兴趣，他喜爱做饭，但经常面临着做多了或者伙伴出任务没人吃的问题。  
51的手艺极好，就算是放在平常，这些饭就好吃极了，而在与牢房粗劣的饭食对比下显得更加突出，每次他们都会将吃的一点不剩的饭盒还给51，对他们来说，51就像是南丁格尔一样的存在。  
“你一定饿坏了，先吃饭吧”51将饭盒推到克里斯面前，打开后，白雾渐渐上升，克里斯看清了里面的食物

肉酱意大利千层面  
51还贴心地递过来了勺子

克里斯已经有18个小时没有进食，刚刚经历的恐惧与紧张也消耗了他太多的能量。  
番茄肉酱和焦香的烤芝士的味道涌入他的鼻腔，看起来51刚做好饭就带过来了，表面是融化的芝士，边缘与锡纸相交的地方散发着烤焦的芝士独特的香气，他能够想象出酥脆的芝士的口感，上面还洒了一些香芹  
克里斯咽了一下口水，他现在感到格外地饿，胃部开始分泌胃酸，让他觉得有些隐隐作疼，他迫不及待的拿起勺子，舀起了第一口。  
芝士的温度刚好，勺子提起的时候拉出了丝，看起来绵软诱人  
番茄与香辛料的的香气更加强烈，整间屋子都充斥着美味的食物味道，而最靠近气味源头的克里斯已经被千层面深深地吸引住了  
他迫不及待地放进了嘴里  
51要是去开家餐馆，克里斯一定天天去那吃饭。  
他咀嚼着，面皮柔软略带嚼劲，带着面制品特有的小麦的味道，面与番茄肉酱逐层交错的设计使食物吃起来更有层次感，每次牙齿闭合的时候，肉酱都会从面的夹层中溢出，铺满整条舌头，不断刺激着味蕾，味道布满了口腔。  
克里斯不知道51是怎么做出这么美味的酱，咸度刚好，带着番茄的清香和淡淡的甜味，里面的炒的偏焦的肉沫带来浓烈的香味，这些味道的混合让整体的味道得到升华，他一定用了不少时间来钻研配方。  
这是他吃过的最好吃的千层面，不得不说，与51相处的时间中，每次他吃完后都要发出“这是我吃过的最好吃的xxx”的感慨。

51开始说话了，他不会问味道如何，因为他对自己的手艺有绝对的自信  
“我刚刚获得了一批新鲜的食材，但是太多了....冰箱塞不下”  
“我想在食材尽可能新鲜的时候做成料理，做的太多了，60和900又不在，我也吃不完”  
“冰箱只能让食材腐败得慢一些，但食材依然在变化，不可能保持在最新鲜的时候，下一秒的食材永远比上一秒还要糟糕”  
“我根本做不完”  
“经常会给我突发的任务，但我总是想起冰箱里塞满了不断腐败的食材，真的太多了”  
“我一直很苦恼”  
51有点失落地在喃喃自语  
克里斯没有回应，他专注于面前的食物，不停地舀起一勺又一勺，狼吞虎咽地吃着  
51也没有期待克里斯回应  
房间里只有51的自言自语和克里斯手里的勺子和饭盒壁碰撞的声音

很快51重新打起了精神，他又露出了平时温和的微笑，一脸高兴地盯着克里斯，耐心地看着他扫荡里面的食物  
像是期待着什么

克里斯又往嘴里塞了一口千层面，放肆地咀嚼着，突然他的牙齿被猛烈地撞了一下，他咬到了一块很硬的东西，好像是一小块骨头。

他将骨头吐了出来。

是一小节人类的手指。

51看着面前的人表情从一脸幸福突然间变得惊恐  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”他发出了刺耳的尖叫，将手指探进喉咙内，不断地试图催吐  
“请不要在意，食物并没有毒”  
没毒的食物不会刺激胃部，催吐出来基本上是不可能  
51微笑地看着这戏剧性的一幕，内心强烈的喜悦使他克制不住不断上扬的嘴角  
平日温和无害的面具被撕开了一角，但幸好这里只有他们两个人，不用担心被别人发现。  
他不喜欢揭开自己的伪装，于是他抬起手捂住了嘴，尽可能地平复自己的心情，等手放下后，他的脸上恢复了往日的微笑。  
对面的警员发出的噪音刺激着51的耳膜，不停往喉咙里探的手指让他看起来毫无形象  
51皱了皱眉头，突然间用力砸了一下桌子，巨大的声音使克里斯停下了动作，拿出了沾满唾液的手指，颤抖地抬头看向51。  
51站起身走向克里斯，克里斯本能地想要躲避，但由于手被拷在桌子上，他只能不安地在座椅上扭动，锁链不停地发出响声。  
51走过去，并没有对克里斯做什么，他拿起了克里斯吐在饭盒里的那一小节手指，用打火机点燃，再放回饭盒中央  
克里斯眼睁睁看着这节手指被烧成灰烬，燃烧发出的刺鼻的气味盖住食物的味道，现在整个房间里的气味让克里斯感到作呕。  
51拿回了饭盒和勺子，坐回了原来的位置。  
他慢悠悠地翻开资料夹，里面打印着需要提问的问题，夹子外面沾着一些血污，是60拷问时溅在上面的。  
他微笑着，温柔的对克里斯说  
“那么用餐完毕，到了提问时间了”

60和900回到模控生命总部时已经是后半夜，60直接摊在沙发上一动不动，手中的匕首不断转着刀花。虽然整个刀体连同刀柄的材质都是一气呵成的透明，但60喜欢叫它“白刀”。这是60最喜爱的一把匕首，不仅仅是因为它昂贵的造价和绝对的硬度。阳光下60刺向敌人时，光线的折射让它像一条致命的蛇在空气中游走，“嘶嘶”地吐着信子，敌人难以辨认出匕首真正的长度和宽度，等发觉时，它已经逼近并轻松地割开了喉咙。  
“你可真喜欢没事找事干”  
“...”  
“为了一只小野猫”  
900扭头面无表情地看向60  
“看什么看，我要被累死了”  
这时51拿着一大碗饼干走了过来，刚出炉还带着温度，远远地60就闻到了空气中黄油饼干的香味  
“休息一下吧，我做了些夜宵”  
60从碗里抓了一把，把甜滋滋的饼干往嘴里塞  
900也拿起饼干吃起来  
“边吃边讲吧，有新任务了”  
900和60习惯性地绷紧了肌肉，但很快重新放松下来，摊在沙发上吃饼干  
“900和我去底特律警局进行临时替补成员任务，60负责后勤”  
“哎呀~能见到小野猫了”60对900吹了个口哨“但你是不是疯了，一个小小的警局要派两个RK系列去”  
一般在牺牲率高的政府部门中，人员牺牲后，距离人员录取考试都会有一段时间  
在这空白期，底特律政府会购买与之紧密合作的模控生命公司的私人武装进行人员添补。  
特工系列的RK一般不会下放到警局，一般是由能力相比较差的AX系列进行临时替补，何况是将两个名额全部交给RK。  
“情况有变，底特律警署新任的执行官是个激进派，将重点放在红冰和军火，这次上层格外地重视”  
红冰和军火是模控生命公司最大的两个黑色收入来源，执行官这次是摆明了在针对模控生命  
“....不可能，我们的保密措施做得很好，他们不可能怀疑到我们”  
51打开了桌子上的小型投影仪，投影出来一位女性的照片，波浪的金色长发配上一张好看的脸  
“我一开始也是这么想的，于是我用了一个月的时间才查清了她的另一个身份”  
900和60停下了拿饼干的手  
“.....米娜·塞万提斯，美国最大的军火商和黑帮——耶利哥的成员，顺便一提，她之前就任在芝加哥市，我们在那里的人已经基本上被她扫荡干净了”  
这次模控生命公司与耶利哥的交锋直接就在自己的总部，米娜·塞万提斯的到来就是耶利哥的挑衅。  
也许是一次试探，也许会变成激烈的冲突甚至交火，将两名RK下放到警局是为了最快速地获取信息，毕竟执行官只负责命令，具体的行动是由警员完成，这样能最大程度地保证基层的线人的安全。  
底特律和平的外表下，暗流开始涌动  
“去睡一会儿吧，RK900-37，天亮后我们要去警局报道”


	3. Chapter 3

早晨，RK800-51和RK900-37穿着整齐的模控生命制服走进了警局，径直走向了富勒局长的办公室，一路上这两位高大的男人吸引了不少警员的注意力，与警员不同，模控生命公司培养私人武装的训练严酷的多，他们纪律更加严明，毕竟一但松懈就意味着淘汰，这使他们一进来就有压迫性的气场。900用余光看见盖文差点把咖啡喷了出来。  
很快汉克和盖文也被叫进了办公室，51与900都将手靠在背后，双脚合拢，笔直的站着，而汉克和盖文则是随随便便地将手耷拉着，衣服也不算是整洁，散漫地站着，对比之下将底特律警局的松散和随意暴露出来  
“这是模控生命公司派遣来的私人武装，RK800-51与RK900-37，在新任警员选拔出来前，将会作为你们的临时搭档”富勒简单地说明了一下  
51与900都以微笑作为回应  
接着办公室里爆发了激烈的争吵，盖文与汉克作为警局最大的两个火药桶，富勒在争吵的方面完全落于下风，51与900这是静静地看着他们争吵，并不打算介入。  
“要么上交你们的警徽滚，要么就给我乖乖听命令！！”最后富勒大吼着将盖文和汉克轰出了办公室  
“额...请你们不要介意，汉克与盖文只是脾气比较暴躁.....嗯....他们都是优秀的警员....”富勒试图在模控生命公司的人面前挽回一点好感度，难得有两位RK系列被派来，他可不希望因为盖文和汉克的行为导致刚来的RK系列被替换掉。  
“请放心，富勒局长，我们在完成任务的同时会尽力与搭档保持良好的关系。”51微笑着解除了富勒的尴尬  
“祝您有个愉快的一天”他们走出了办公室

900走向了盖文的办公桌，看见盖文几乎是摊在了椅子上，看来昨晚似乎太过激烈，他还没有休息过来。  
盖文扯过900的领带，将他拉近自己的面前，900能够感受到盖文轻微的呼吸，气体轻轻拂在自己的脸上。  
他咬牙切齿向900问话，但又不想让其他人听到，只能尽力压低自己的声音，话语中的愤怒却展露无遗“你为什么会在这？”  
“我奉命来执行人员临时替补任务，李德警探。”900面无表情的将早就准备好的官方说辞搬出来  
盖文攥紧了900的领带“看看贴心的政府与模控生命，克里斯只是失踪了一个月，替补警员就已经派过来了”  
“请冷静，李德警探，我也只是遵照上层的指示的行事”  
“那你真是听话，模控生命的狗”盖文松开了领带  
900找到了克里斯的桌子，桌子主人的物品还摆放在上面，只是上面已经有了一层灰，他需要收拾一下才能使用。  
“那不是属于你的地方！过来！我对面有空桌子！”盖文显然不想让900坐在他原来搭档的位置上，他相信有一天克里斯会突然出现，抱歉地解释自己为了捕一条大鱼而花费了太多时间。  
盖文刻意忽视掉了克里斯是自己的搭档，如果要捕大鱼一定会叫上自己这种显而易见的事实。  
他双脚放在桌子上，烦躁地刷新着手机，希望克里斯能给自己发条消息来表明自己的平安。  
“900”  
“李德警探？”  
“他是克里斯”盖文将一张两寸照片推向桌子对面正在查阅电脑的900,900看了一眼，认出是之前被51审讯到崩溃的DPD探员  
“你们模控生命不是有什么信息网吗，帮我找到他，无论是死是活，随便你在晚上和我玩什么”  
“恕难从命，李德警探，模控生命的信息网无法用来找人.......而且我的权限无法做到频繁地调用它”  
“fuck”盖文看起来消沉了不少  
900随口就能编出看似合理的谎言，一半真实一半虚假的谎言最能够让人信服，用模控生命的信息网来找一个平凡的警员其实相当容易，只是没有这个必要；900确实无法频繁地调用信息网，他的权限认证在51的手中，每次使用都需要经过51的许可。  
他们之间陷入了沉默

“听着！我不需要什么副手或者搭档！现在你要么申请换一个搭档，要么给我滚回模控生命！”  
“安德森副队长，我之前一直对您破获的红冰案有所耳闻，我只希望成为你的搭档”51现在像极了一只委屈的小狗，焦糖色的眼睛露出可怜兮兮的眼神  
汉克非常无奈，面前的年轻人无论如何都不想换搭档，现在他露出的表情让汉克失去了骂下去的欲望，他甚至难得地反思了一下自己是不是太暴躁了  
“行行行，你想跟就跟着吧，别给我添乱就成”  
“好的！”上一秒还在失落的小狗突然间高兴起来，汉克甚至觉得51身后有一条不停地摇来摇去的尾巴，他被这明亮的眼神看得浑身不自在。  
51抬头看了一下时间  
“午饭时间到了，安德森副队长，我做了便当”他兴致勃勃地拿出饭盒，打开后推到汉克面前  
汉克本想拒绝，但看到了饭盒内精致的食物后，他把话强行咽了下去。  
“你是家庭主妇吗”  
“我只是喜欢做饭而已”  
看着面前的51期待的小眼神，汉克只能默默接过51递过来的叉子。  
汉克以前都是随便买一个汉堡作为午饭，这次中午难得吃了一次比较正经的饭。  
肉排被51细心腌制，闻起来有特殊的清香，再放到铁板上煎至八分熟，之后切成均匀的小块，汉克能够从一些小块的边缘看到微微偏焦的部分，焦的部分香气更加浓郁，口感比较硬朗，肉块的中层还带有些许红色，红色的部分更加松嫩，会有半熟的肉微微带血的味道，少量的血腥味会给食客带来快感，因此会有人喜欢在吃完鸡翅后将骨头咬碎，贪婪地享受着骨髓中略带血腥的香味。咀嚼肉块的时候，外层到里层的差异使口感与味道不断变化，再加上浇在上面浓郁的以黑胡椒为主的酱汁轻轻地灼烧着舌头，汉克感觉额头微微地有些出汗。  
主食是浇着番茄蘑菇酱的意大利面，与肉块上的黑胡椒酱不同，番茄蘑菇酱味道稍甜，带着柔和的口感，而且量很多，甚至能成为一份分量十足的拌面，顺滑的面条一碰到牙齿就碎掉了，不需要太多咀嚼，旁边还有切成波浪状的烤土豆条，沾上酱汁，咬开后里面是绵软的土豆泥。右上角是几个饱满的小番茄，放进嘴里后番茄汁在口腔里爆裂开来。【好甜！】汉克在心里这么感慨道。  
没过一会儿，汉克就风卷残云般地吃完了，51还在慢悠悠地优雅的用叉子卷着意大利面。  
“好吃吗？”他笑着看向汉克  
好吃！好吃极了！太好吃了！  
但汉克不擅长坦诚地将这些说出来  
“还行”他装作很冷淡的样子  
“太好了！”51显得很开心，但笑中还带着什么别的意味  
“如果你不介意的话，我可以天天做给你吃”  
太好了！  
“...你随意吧”汉克努力装成不感兴趣的样子，51的笑意更浓。

经过几个星期的相处，900与盖文的关系亲密了许多，除了盖文在突击地下宫殿时一无所获后迁怒于900，虽然盖文知道900只是负责提供情报，从那里捞出什么线索本来就是他自己的想法，但盖文依然单方向地和他冷战了好几天，对900想方设法的示好行为不理不睬。不过有了之前在地下宫殿那一晚的基础，900很快就经常去盖文家里过夜。  
盖文看向汉克那边，汉克已经逐渐从失去儿子的颓废去痛苦中走出来，51整日像一只活泼的小狗黏着汉克，他的贴心程度让盖文不禁怀疑模控生命公司派了一个保姆过来，每天变着花样做饭，说实话盖文都有点羡慕，然而51只会带三人份过来，基本上每次900的饭都是被盖文拿走，自己只能出去买甜甜圈。

一次抓捕小偷的任务结束后，盖文没有急着回到警局，他拉着900进了小巷，确认四周无人后从900的烟盒中自顾自地点燃一支抽了起来。  
“我有一种莫名的感觉，关于我们的执行官米娜·塞万提斯”  
“她确实很漂亮”  
“fuck！我不是这个意思！我是指在工作方面，她过于热情了，热情地不对劲”  
“我不理解，李德警探，这难道不是一件好事吗。她之前就任的芝加哥市犯罪率甚至下降了30%”  
“这当然是一件好事”他吸了一口烟“但我的直觉告诉我她没这么简单”  
盖文将刚抽没多久的烟扔到地上，踩灭了它，烦躁地揉了揉自己头发，接着拉着900离开了小巷。  
“你不会理解的，900，就当我在自言自语”  
900默默地跟在后面，盖文的直觉一向非常敏感而且准确，但他希望盖文这次不要深究，如果被牵扯进模控生命与塞万提斯之间的斗争，连他也无法保证盖文的安全。

盖文走进了茶水间，看见51也在。  
“给我接一杯咖啡，安德森副队长的小狗”  
51转头看了盖文一眼，保持往日的微笑“非常抱歉，李德警探，我只听命于安德森副队长”  
接着他走到盖文的肩膀旁，依旧笑着凑近盖文的耳边，压低声音“请不要试图劝说900利用我们的信息网寻找克里斯探员，这行不通”  
回应他的是往肚子上的猛烈地一拳  
51当然能躲开甚至反击，但他用余光看到了900走向这里，于是他决定什么都不做  
盖文几乎是用了全身的力气，51的脸色瞬间变得惨白，半跪在地上捂着肚子  
盖文还想继续，但立刻就被赶过来的900拉开，他骂骂咧咧，900制服他并按在桌子上，这是盖文第一次看到900露出自己的情感，也是第一次看到900的愤怒，900散发出的压迫性气场让盖文立刻就冷静了下来，他不清楚900为何会这么愤怒，但他感到不寻常。  
51摇摇晃晃地站了起来，看着这两人的互动，在汉克的关切中表明自己很好，接着拽着汉克离开了充满硝烟味的茶水间。

“老天啊，你真是个工作狂”由于塞万提斯对工作的热情，警局的工作逐渐变多，汉克与51经常加班到深夜，但其实只有51在干活，汉克只是坐着打发时间。  
“早点休息吧，再过几天你就能拿到全勤了”车门关上前，汉克轻轻揉了揉坐在车上的51的头发。  
他现在与51的关系越发亲密，汉克感觉自己开始逐渐把51当作自己的儿子对待。  
失去自己的儿子曾经让汉克消沉了好久，现在是时候走出阴影了。  
“当然，汉克”然后车门被关上了。

51坐在无人驾驶的车上，他没有打开车内的灯，车门关上后他的笑也几乎在同时结束，他现在默默地坐在车上，像一具冷酷的雕像，融在漆黑的夜中。不一会儿他将身体向后靠，头枕在车座的顶端，接着他抬起一只手，盖住了自己的眼睛  
51突然爆发了大笑，他不停地笑，仿佛一个发疯的精神病人，放肆的笑声在车里回响，他笑出了眼泪，顺着指间流下。这里没有任何人，他可以毫不顾忌地将他的伪装全部揭开，对着虚无展示出自己疯狂的本质。  
和汉克相处的时候他一直想笑，只不过被自己的面具掩饰住  
克里斯警员已经被他以某种方式还给盖文，他现在逐渐开始取代柯尔在汉克心中的地位  
汉克并不知道，柯尔的车祸，吸食红冰无法动手术的医生，世界上不会有这么多凑巧，这一切都是51的杰作，作为破获红冰案的回礼  
当时的负责人将已经无法收拾的烂摊子交给51时，事情已经接近不可挽回，即使是51，在竭尽全力后也只是不将模控生命暴露出去。代价是模控生命掌握的红冰交易损失过半，地下的毒贩们惶恐不安，在51策划下的车祸后，虽然安德森放弃了对毒贩的围剿，他们仍用了1年来恢复。51也凭借这次行动成为所有平级成员中最接近决策层的特殊存在。   
这实在是太讽刺了，51很少能够玩的这么尽兴，汉克一定不会想到他们以前曾经交锋，以两败俱伤的方式结束。  
过了很久，他才渐渐止住笑，他没有去管眼角的眼泪，只是让它们顺着重力流下。  
他看了一眼手机，发现900在5分钟前给他发送了短信  
【我会教训他】  
51知道900发这条短信并不是因为盖文对自己诉诸暴力，而是让51失去报复盖文的理由。900只是想保护他的小野猫，里面毫无对51的关心。  
可以利用盖文对900进行牵制，而且说不定能更加灵活地利用900,51准备将盖文作为手中对付塞万提斯的牌之一。  
31号地下设施，模控生命公司旗下的三大交易所之一，被900感情用事丢弃掉，虽然没有威胁到模控生命公司，但是带来了不小的损失，以牙还牙加倍奉还，51不会放过给模控生命带来巨大损失的人，无论是敌是友  
他不会放过900

手机屏幕亮起，又来了新的消息  
【与卡菈的会议时间已经定下】  
最近几年，掌控着底特律地下世界的大姐头卡菈一直与模控生命之间交往密切，与塞万提斯的交锋卡菈必然会站在模控生命的一方，但还需要走个形式，来确认一下双方的盟友关系，这种事情交给60就可以了。  
将近一个月来，塞万提斯与模控生命时间不断地进行试探，懦弱的决策层还在妄想避免直接交锋，这已经透支了51不多的耐心，这是场有趣的游戏，交锋早晚都要开始，他不想继续等待。  
是时候让事态升级了。  
51将手机扔在一边。


	4. Chapter 4

“60大哥哥！！！！”  
当60走进卡菈准备好的会议地点时，站在卡菈旁边的一个小女孩跑了过来。  
“好久不见，爱丽丝”  
60蹲下身子，看着扎着马尾戴着蝴蝶结的小女孩跑向自己，接着给自己一个拥抱  
爱丽丝是个活泼的小孩子，她垫着脚尖，胳膊紧紧环住60的脖子，脸颊在60的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，接着她把整个脸都埋在60的衣服里，嗅了嗅  
“你的身上有淡淡的血腥味，不过我喜欢，你一定又呆在你的地下室了。嘿！什么时候带我去你的地下室玩？”  
“先放开我，爱丽.....”60感到环在他脖子上的胳膊突然紧绷起来  
他知道接下来会发生什么，但他不打算采取行动  
后颈处传来冰凉的感觉，刀刃抵在他的皮肤上，面前的小女孩的笑认真得有些虚假  
“嘿~我刚刚杀了你一次，60大哥哥”  
爱丽丝恢复了平常开朗的笑，松开了抱着60的手，60后颈的冰凉感也消失了。  
60站起身子，看见爱丽丝的袖口露出了半截刀片，她得意洋洋地捏住金属刀尖，将整把匕首抽出来  
“快看，60，我也会像你一样转刀花了！”爱丽丝将银白的匕首在手上转起来，但技术并不熟练，匕首很快从爱丽丝的手上飞离“呀！”  
60在匕首掉在地上前伸手用食指和大拇指捏住刀身，他翻看了一下这把亮的不像话的匕首  
“怎么样？上一个任务目标有不少好刀，我从里面挑了一把”  
“不错的刀....你镀了一层银？”  
“没错！不过卡菈说这不适合我，太花里胡哨了”爱丽丝看起来有点失落  
“当然不适合你，你擅长隐蔽的击杀，这把刀太显眼了。不过.....在太阳下它会很漂亮，你可以试着用它去晃目标的眼”60调整着刀身的角度，看着它反射的光斑在天花板上跑来跑去。  
“它在阳光下亮闪闪的！”  
60把银白的匕首还给爱丽丝，走向卡菈，坐在提前准备好的椅子上，爱丽丝跟在60的后面不停地说话  
“什么时候带我去你的地下室？你说过要教我让肠子流一地的方法的”  
“60、60，你绑在大腿上的是‘白刀’吗，让我看一看”  
等60坐下，爱丽丝快速地抽出了他那把全透明的刀，举在眼前看  
“好漂亮~等我长大了我也要弄一把这样的”  
爱丽丝抬起银刀，猛地让两把刀的刀刃互相切削，传来了摩擦的尖锐声音，爱丽丝的银刀的刀刃被整个削去了，切下来的金属条打了个卷  
“好棒的刀！”她直率的发出感慨  
“呐呐60！我明天就要做新任务啦，借我一次好吗”  
“爱丽丝.....”60有点无奈  
“好吗好吗”  
60看着爱丽丝期待的眼神，他大概没法拒绝了  
“行吧”他叹了一口气，解下刀鞘也一并递给爱丽丝，顺便捏住了爱丽丝软软的小脸  
“不过你要是弄丢了它.......我就让你肠子流一地”60稍微用力地扯了扯  
“爱丽丝，我们要谈论些事情”之前一直微笑着看着60和爱丽丝互动的卡菈发话了  
“好的卡菈！那我去试刀啦，最喜欢你啦60大哥哥！”爱丽丝跑开了

“爱丽丝很喜欢你”卡菈看着爱丽丝的背影  
“她很可爱”60敷衍地回应  
等爱丽丝离开后，卡菈与60挂在嘴角的笑也都消失了  
“谈正事吧，模控生命与塞万提斯的交锋不可避免，卡菈，我们需要你的协助”60开门见山地正入主题  
卡菈身材瘦弱，说话也很温柔，很难能够想象到她统领着底特律的地下世界。但60一开始并没有表现出诧异，毕竟有他的兄长51在，60就懂得了人不可貌相。况且能够统领地下世界，重要的是脑子。  
“当然”卡菈用着一贯的温和语气“我们一直站在模控生命的一方，必然会提供协助。不过你们要答应我，不会将交锋摆在明面上，塞万提斯的对于拦截军火有一手，目前的库存经不起持久战。”  
“我们不会这么蠢的，塞万提斯可是有耶利哥作后台，她可以调配源源不断的军火来底特律。”  
“继安德森的红冰案以来，我们再次联手，来庆祝一下吧”卡菈吩咐卢瑟端着两杯香槟过来，60与卡菈各拿起一杯，轻轻碰了一下杯壁  
“你来负责说点什么”  
“那就....祝爱丽丝玩得尽兴”  
卡菈笑出了声：“好，祝爱丽丝玩得尽兴”  
他们喝掉了杯中的酒

“我该走了”  
“不再聊聊吗？换个话题吧，你一直想让自己成为51”  
60停下了脚步，他现在背对着卡拉，但没有转头  
“有些东西不是后天能够追赶上的，你是清楚的，你永远无法像51那样。”  
“...”  
“51令人捉摸不透，他经常做出不可思议的行为，但事后我们发现他总是对的。而你不同，你很好看穿，人们往往会对容易看穿的人更加信任，觉得他们很可靠。”  
“啧”60摸向大腿上的刀，但发现刀已经被爱丽丝拿走了  
“你想表达什么？”  
“你太钻牛角尖了，60。你不必逼着自己成为51，有时太过聪明不是一件好事，只会让自己太早丧命。庸者难以陷入危险的境界，当然，一旦陷进去会被啃得血肉不留。”  
“如果你希望来我这里工作的话，我会随时欢迎”  
60没有回应，快步离开  
去他妈的庸者

“真可爱”卡菈笑了笑

过了一天，也是同样的上午同样的时间，米娜·塞万提斯如期而至。  
“很高兴你能同意我的拜访，亲爱的卡菈小姐”塞万提斯一来就展现出了自己的热情  
“老实说我有点诧异，底特律警局的执行官会亲自与地下世界勾结，据我所知，你留给警局的可不是这种印象。”  
“只需要表现出慷慨激昂的热情，警局那单纯的的职员们就会为我卖命，他们自认为在伸张正义，真是有趣。当然，某种方面说他们确实在伸张正义。”她毫不掩饰自己得意。  
“你能够煽动他们”  
“他们只是底层的小警员，能力终究有限。我对你更加感兴趣，卡菈。一个小团体逐渐蚕食掉整个底特律的地下世界，这不仅仅是凭借找到靠山能做到的。”  
“找到值得信赖的依靠，再一步步取代他们，真是冷酷又充满野心”塞万提斯在自顾自地说话  
卡菈只是露出微笑，没有做出回应，她猜到了塞万提斯接下来要说什么  
“那么，你对模控生命有什么打算呢，我不相信你会心甘情愿地保持现状，你不是这样的人。”  
“他们不是简单就能扳倒”  
“我可以给你提供机会，卡菈，耶利哥比模控生命还要强大，是时候换个新的合作伙伴了。当然，你们的合作关系隐蔽的天衣无缝，我没有找到任何证据，‘卡菈与模控生命之间有合作’是建立在我的直觉上的，我们是一丘之貉。”  
“我会考虑的，塞万提斯女士”  
“不，请现在下决定。你真的只甘心将势力范围局限在底特律吗？耶利哥会给你提供后台，不久后你可以将美国影响力巨大的模控生命公司收在麾下，一切取决于你的决定，卡菈。”  
卡菈看起来很感兴趣，但又在犹豫不决，思考着面前的人是否值得信任。  
“作为见面礼，我会免费提供一批耶利哥的军火，这样如何？”  
卡菈低头沉思了一会儿，才缓缓抬起手  
“合作愉快”  
塞万提斯知道卡菈会答应，卡菈与模控生命之间终究是合作关系，她只会选择对自己有利的一方，塞万提斯的承诺使卡菈开始犹豫，开始权衡双方，而那一批军火使卡菈的天平向自己倾斜，这便足够了，卡菈会成为自己扳倒模控生命有力的棋子。  
争夺卡菈是模控生命与塞万提斯的第一次交锋，塞万提斯先拿下一局，而模控生命那边浑然不觉，甚至以为自己才是获胜的一方。  
这时，卡菈发话了。  
“那么我也给一份回礼才行，我给你提供笼络一枚强力棋子的机会，是否成功要看你自己”

“你是认真的吗，51，你现在与900交恶很容易引发内讧甚至叛变，与塞万提斯的交锋已经开始，不稳定的组织会给她可乘之机”60坚决反对51的行动  
“这是他犯下的蠢事，自然要付出代价。行动已经开始，你根本没有能力阻止，不是吗？”51对60笑笑，他根本不关心60怎么想的，因为无论60怎么反对，他也无法阻止自己。  
“混账！”60愤怒地向自己地下室走去，900送给他的人中还有活着的，他现在想发泄一下  
习惯性地摸向自己的大腿，没有往常坚硬的触感，刀子已经被爱丽丝拿走  
60能够想象会发生什么，最坏的情况就是51的行为导致模控生命的灭亡，现在一点契机都可能会引发蝴蝶效应，而51说的没错，他无能为力，改变不了什么，只能听任事态的发展。  
他想起之前卡菈对自己说过的话，感到烦躁极了。


	5. Chapter 5

“别在地下室制造尸体了，我现在已经做不完了”51很难得地主动去地下室找60，虽然塞满了的冰箱对51来说是个麻烦，但他的目的不仅仅如此。  
“你管我”  
“走吧，我们去开一瓶酒，我正好做了夜宵”51连拉带拽地让60离开了这里，带着不允许拒绝的坚决。  
60不知道51今天是不是吃错了药，他们刚刚吵过一架，虽然只是自己单方面的，接着51又开开心心地来找自己吃夜宵，甚至主动提出喝酒，要知道平常51是不喝酒的。  
“尝尝吧，我做了樱桃馅饼”  
虽然60吃过了晚饭，但到了深夜是容易饿的，他不介意再吃一次夜宵，况且51做的夜宵一直都很好吃。然后60看着51把一个大披萨一样的樱桃馅饼端了上来，他已经将这个圆盘状的馅饼切成了一个由三角形组成的圆。  
60拿过一块放在盘子上，顺便开了一罐蜜桃味的甜鸡尾酒。  
51做的樱桃馅饼与传统意义上的馅饼不同，他是烤好了饼底后再摆上水果，放进冰箱中冷藏。最上面是剥掉核，切成两半的车厘子，呈鱼鳞状摆放，以馅饼的中心，向边缘逐次排列，露出的果肉虽然朝下，但依然容易氧化，51在车厘子上面刷了一层透明的糖浆来隔绝空气，在灯光下显得格外亮。每次咬下去，车厘子带着甜味的果汁溢满了整个口腔，厚实的果肉咀嚼起来能让人感到十分满足。  
再往下是一层薄薄的淡奶油，51自制的，与现成的商店中卖的不同，奶油更加细腻，而且没有工业下刻意制造出的香味。奶油的味道极淡，在冷藏后能感受到冰激凌一样的口感。里面还混入了樱桃慕斯，能看见微微的粉红色。  
奶油的下面是松软的海绵蛋糕，接着是充满奶香味的饼底。51制作料理时一直注重味道和口感的层次。  
水果的甜品不会有回味，只在咀嚼的时候才能感受到车厘子淡淡的果香，还有牛奶的味道，这些味道转瞬即逝，在咽下去的那一刻就消失了，不会再感受到任何存在过的痕迹，于是就会让人不由自主地再吃下一口，不断重复这个循环。人们到了晚上，受到黑夜的影响，情绪不会像白天那样亢奋，精神也没有那么活跃，51做夜宵时不会做的油腻、重口。樱桃馅饼这种清淡的甜品就比较适合。  
60和51一言不发地吃着夜宵，整个房间静悄悄的，除了偶尔叉子和盘子碰撞的声音，在这过程中，60连蜜桃鸡尾酒都没有动，水果本身不会有浓烈的果味，车厘子在口腔中，果味会轻轻地挑逗一下，带来欲求不满的感觉，酒味会破坏掉好不容易感受到的车厘子的味道。樱桃馅饼吃起来没有什么实感，只是不由自主地不停地吃着，回过神来的时候，盘子已经空了。  
“明天我就能拿到警局的全勤奖了” 51放下叉子，边喝着蜜桃鸡尾酒边说  
“我写了一个剧本，专门为塞万提斯打造的”   
“以整个底特律为舞台”  
“我需要你的帮助，60”  
这种程度的小忙不会让60看出端倪，51不打算将60牵扯进来，60一旦被塞万提斯盯上就很难脱身。  
51和900会为他抵挡这场暴风雨一样的灾难，但不可能永远都这样，等51与900不在了，60就只能依靠他自己。  
至少能确保60比他们活的都长，这就足够了。

第二天下午，盖文和900在慢悠悠地巡逻，在塞万提斯的指挥下，最近底特律的治安好了不少，虽然盖文对塞万提斯有隐隐约约地不安，但和平的表象还是麻痹了他的神经，让他开始有些懒散。  
接着盖文看到了旁边昏暗的小巷中站着一个小女孩，她的哭声吸引了盖文的注意力。盖文扔下900，跑到小女孩面前蹲下  
“怎么了？”  
“呜......”扎着马尾的小女孩依然在不停地哭，她的眼眶是红的，不停地用手擦着眼泪  
“放心，叔叔是警察，告诉叔叔发生什么了？”盖文凑近小女孩，将手放在她的头上，试着安慰她。  
900这时也走了过来，他一眼就认出了小女孩，卡菈的养女爱丽丝，900顿时就知道了一切，他想去阻止，但为时已晚。  
“对、对不起”小女孩突然啜泣着向他道歉  
盖文不知道她为什么要道歉  
“盖文！”  
他突然听见900在叫他，转头看见900冲向自己，接着腹部一阵剧痛，爱丽丝手中握着刀柄，刀刃已经完全刺进了盖文的腹部。接着爱丽丝抽出匕首，血液开始汩汩地往外涌，原本全透明的匕首现在沾满了鲜血，她的身体不停地抖动着，快要拿不稳刀。  
恐惧颤抖着的可爱小女孩，手上刀上沾满的血，跪在地上的警探，清纯与暴力以一种诡异的方式融合在一起，在阳光下形成暴力美学  
“对不起”爱丽丝又哭着道了一次歉，转头飞快地跑开了，消失在小巷的拐角。  
“唔”盖文跪在地上，手紧紧地捂住腹部，血不停地从指缝中涌出，浸透了他的衣服，虽然现在是在阳光下，但他觉得寒冷极了。  
“盖文！”900冲过来，一只手扶住盖文的后背，有一只按住盖文的手，帮他一起止血。“我马上把你送到医院！”  
“快追！”  
“但是...你现在需...”  
“快点！这是命令！”盖文艰难的用所有力气挤出这几个字，尽可能说的强硬，疼痛与出血让他失去行动能力，现在只能依靠900了。  
900不情愿地缓缓站起身，飞快地朝拐角处冲了过去。  
必须要抓到这个小女孩，盖文直觉她背后有一个庞大的组织，如果能够从她身上找到突破口，他会不惜任何代价去进攻。他将功勋看的很重，为此不介意使用肮脏的手段，甚至不顾生死，他深知自己与正义无缘，但一切行动的根源却是作为一个警察的使命感，与外在的形象不同，他把这个看得比什么都重。

爱丽丝靠在卡菈为自己准备好的车前，看着900冲过来，抓住她的的衣领。  
“唔啊啊”爱丽丝在900提起自己的身体前用匕首割开了领口边缘的布料，900抬起手后只抓到一块破碎的布，边缘被匕首上的血染红。  
“安啦安啦，我下手很轻的，你还真是在乎那个人呢”  
“这是60的刀”900没想到60也会与此次的行为有关  
“当然，60大哥哥的刀真的好漂亮！”爱丽丝举起血迹斑斑的匕首，正对着阳光，看着光线透过刀映在自己的眼里“在阳光下像是精灵一样！”  
接着爱丽丝凑到900面前，眯了眯眼  
“那么你要怎么做呢？把我送去警察局？还是放我一马？”  
900知道他只能放过爱丽丝，在刚刚的一瞬间，爱丽丝可以有很多种选择，即使51要求的是不死，她仍然可以将盖文捅成残废或者让他命悬一线，但爱丽丝选择了最轻的一种，没有伤到任何重要器官，盖文在医院躺一阵子就能出来了，当然，盖文会错过整个模控生命与塞万提斯的交锋过程。这是900欠爱丽丝的一个人情。  
而且把爱丽丝交给警局也毫无意义，她会哭哭啼啼将自己伪装成一个被人利用的儿童受害者，不会透露任何东西。  
“把刀子给我”  
“不行！这是60大哥哥最喜欢的一把！”爱丽丝吐了吐舌头，钻进了车中  
“那待会儿把车扔掉，我需要东西回去交差”  
900看着爱丽丝的车扬长而去

“非常抱歉，盖文，他们的计划十分完备”900面无表情地削着苹果  
“啧，真是没用”  
盖文躺在病床上，他已经两次和机会擦肩而过，现在他只能烦躁地在医院里呆着。  
“我记下了他们的车牌，已经上报给警局”  
“那又有什么用？你觉得他们会乖乖遵守交通法吗？肯定是假的车牌，然后过不久我们的警员在城市的某个角落找到了一辆废弃的车，里面是他们废弃的衣服。他们总是这样。”  
“...”  
“那个小姑娘，小小年纪就干这种事”  
“盖文，我们遇到过这种，犯罪集团控制了贫民窟的孩子，给他们一点钱，或者是红冰和食物，怂恿他们杀人，就算抓住也问不出什么，他们只是废棋”  
爱丽丝一直在模仿60，出手果断，干净利落。而在这次袭击中她收刀时刻意让手发抖并让盖文看见，伪装成一副迫不得已的样子，为了周到地帮900瞒过盖文。  
900学着51，将苹果切成兔子的样子，围成一圈摆在柜子上的小瓷盘里。盖文对这种娘里娘气的行为翻了个白眼，他希望自己的搭档不要在这种奇怪的方面像51。  
“不要让我吃这么丑的东西”  
手机上发来了新的消息，900看了一眼。  
“盖文，我需要回一趟模控生命提交报告”  
他走出了病房。   
900攥紧了自己的拳头，他知道这次是51对他丢弃31号地下场所的报复，他知道51早晚会采取行动，但没想到会这么快。同时他也有了一个机会，必须采取行动，让盖文远离模控生命与塞万提斯的交锋。

代价是将自己推入漩涡的中心。

“你不是51”汉克直截了当地对面前的人说，虽然他外表与声线与51一模一样，连行动和小细节都是一样，但伪装瞒不过直觉。他们才相处了几个小时，汉克就坚信他的直觉了。  
“切”原本还在温和地笑着的男性突然间切换成一副不耐烦的表情“行吧没错，那又怎样”  
“他昨晚喝多了，我来代班”  
“你们模控生命的人做事都这么随便吗？把警局的工作当儿戏？”  
“你以为我想来吗？要不是51说他要拿全勤奖，不然早晨富勒局长就能接到请假电话了。”  
汉克被模控生命的人的奇怪脑回路噎得无语，不过他也不能说什么，60做事很可靠，这点无法否认。只是突然间来了一个一模一样的人替代自己的搭档，这一点让汉克很不舒服。  
“以后也是？哪天51不想上班，就让自己的好兄弟来？”  
“不会的，我保证，我再也不想和你搭档了”60一字一顿地说  
“我也是”  
“汉克！60！”熟悉的声音从街道的另一边传来，一个熟悉的身影跑了过来。  
“抱歉汉克，我有些宿醉，就让60帮我替了会儿班。60，多谢你的帮助，我拿到这个月的全勤奖后请你喝酒”51整理了一下领带，顺便理了理刚刚跑步时被风吹乱的头发。  
“别喝酒了，我可不想再给你代班，再见！”60扭头就走  
“你干脆让你的好兄弟干完一天的活好了，下午才来，有什么意义吗？”  
“工作还是尽可能要做的，汉克，无论还剩多少时间”51露出往日温和的微笑  
60离开后不久，汉克接到了一个电话，51看见汉克的表情逐渐变得严肃。  
“汉克，发生了什么吗？”  
“盖文受伤了”  
当他们赶到医院时，盖文无聊地躺在病床上玩手机，房间充斥着消毒水的味道，旁边的柜子上摆着一个白色的小瓷盘，是空的。  
“别用那种表情看我，我活的好好的”看见汉克冲了进来，盖文先说道  
“900呢？”  
“他回你们总部写报告了，帮我跟你们上司说说，加大惩罚力度”  
51挑了挑眉，他感到不对劲，但没有说出来  
“这不是我能决定的，李德警探，但是由于他的失职导致你受伤，住院费用将会从他的奖金中扣除。”  
“哈哈，那可真是太好了，我要在这多呆几天”  
但51心里清楚，失职导致搭档受伤，报告应该在任务结束后提交，而不是在任务中途。作为RK的领队，900因公事回到总部都会通知自己。  
900离开的借口完全不成立，但51不想让盖文和汉克发觉异常，于是选择帮他圆谎。  
他看了一眼手机，没有任何消息。  
只有一种解释。  
900没有回模控生命。

900来到了发送给他的地址，一进门，他看到对面站着卡菈和塞万提斯。  
“我很抱歉，RK900”卡菈率先开口  
“这是我自作自受，你没必要感到愧疚”接着900看向塞万提斯“我们无须谈判，我既然到来就已经表明了我的立场”  
“有什么我能为您效劳的吗，塞万提斯女士”


	6. Chapter 6

酒吧里充斥着暧昧的灯光，五颜六色的光斑不停地在地板和墙壁上旋转，舞台上的摇滚歌手对着麦克风声嘶力竭地喊着不成调的曲子，人们在这里不用被道德束缚，尽情享受着放纵的欢愉，酒和红冰是这里用来消遣的常见物品，吞吐着红色的烟雾，踏上极乐的世界。  
“你竟然会主动约我来这种地方。”  
“因为发了全勤奖，今天我请客”  
900对这里震耳欲聋的噪音感到不适，但51看起来毫不在意。他们坐在吧台前的旋转椅上，选了一个尽量偏的地方，试图尽可能远离狂欢的人群。  
“两杯【血腥玛丽】”  
很快调酒师就将两杯鲜红色的酒摆在他们面前。  
“谢谢”51礼貌地道谢。  
900对杯中的液体兴趣不大，他象征性地喝了一口，接着掏出烟盒点燃一根烟，看着白烟消失在空气中，比起酒精，他更喜欢尼古丁带来的感觉。51端起杯子抿了一口，晃动着高脚杯，让液体贴着杯壁旋转。  
“人们很喜欢这里的【血腥玛丽】，因为它的颜色最像血，能够激发出他们潜在的对血液的兴奋”  
51又嗅了嗅里面的液体，没有血腥味，只能闻到伏特加清爽的酒味。  
“你我都知道，它和血液差的太多了，这只是个粗劣的模仿品，用来满足那些自以为是的懦夫的虚荣心，如果他们某天杀了人，感受到真正的血液，这杯酒对他们来说就不算什么了。”  
“...你叫我来可不仅仅是为了挥霍全勤奖”  
“没错，我们也许该谈谈，关于你和盖文·李德，我为我之前的行为感到抱歉”900没想到51会坦诚地对他道歉。与酒吧里嘈杂的音乐和斑斓的灯光混杂在一起，给他一种不真实的感觉。  
“我丢弃了31号地下场所，自然要受到处分。从此以后我会以模控生命作为最优先考虑对象，但你也要向我保证，51，不会再对盖文出手。”  
“你比我想象中得还要在意那只小野猫”  
“答应我，51”  
900盯着51的眼睛，与平日不同，51现在不是白天在警局对着汉克露出的湿漉漉的狗狗眼，也不是平常温和的样子，他难得地露出认真的表情。  
“我答应你，900，当然，要是有下一次...”他露出了一个令人不寒而栗的微笑  
“不只是李德警探，连你也是，我都不会轻易放过”

他们都低头沉默不语，喝着自己的酒，气氛没有像刚才那样紧绷，但互相袒露过内心的两人都知道顿时间内不会再发生什么矛盾了，如果不出意外，他们能表面上维持友好的样子直到任务结束。  
血腥玛丽是以高纯度的伏特加作为基酒，51觉得胃部像被火焰灼烧着，他的酒量一直很小，现在他感觉被烈酒影响到了感官，他的大脑昏昏沉沉的，四周的场景有点虚幻，在微微地摇动，身体变得格外地轻，51努力用胳膊使劲，撑在吧台上，让自己能够稳定地坐着，他的呼吸现在有点急促，喉咙里弥漫着酒精的味道。  
900开口说话了，虽然每一个字都能听清，但51需要尽力集中精神，来理解他说的话的意思。  
“我需要单独做一些调查。”  
“可以，我会安排汉克....不...底特律警局把需要外出的琐碎任务给你....”51觉得他的思维已经开始混乱了。  
“非常感谢，另外我需要我接通模控生命信息网的权限ID”  
“可以....当然可以....”他现在几乎不能思考了，只能依靠自己的本能去拉开外套内侧的拉链，试着将随身携带三个的RK的权限ID拿出，手臂变得很难控制，他用了很长时间才艰难地拿出来，900很有耐心，一直在默默等着。  
“多谢”900拿过属于自己的那一份，帮51把51和60的两个塞回了口袋中，顺便拉上了拉链。拿走不属于他的权限会直接将他背叛的身份暴露出去，至少现在他还不想暴露自己。  
虽然权限ID外表看起来只是个普通的U盘，但它的重要性让RK的成员都要将自己的权限交出，给组长保管。  
51觉得他已经看不清四周的场景了，环境在天旋地转，他不停地喘着气，醉酒的难受感觉让他难以呼吸，900揽过51，让他倒在自己的怀里，51觉得自己像个溺水者抓到了一块牢固的浮板一样。他将自己的重心压在900身上，安心地闭上眼睛，隐隐约约地感受着900将自己带离这里。  
900松了一口气，交涉意外地很成功，他原本打算如果51拒绝，他就用武力强行夺取权限，毕竟51不擅长近战，然后用烈酒把他灌到断片，现在的情况让900少了很多麻烦。  
他试着搂住51的腰，扶着他离开，但51整个人已经摊在他身上，失去行动能力，900只能将51拦腰抱起，在酒吧中这种行为并不引人注意，人们对此习以为常。900叫了一辆无人驾驶的出租车，让51躺在车的后座上，打电话给60让他接应，顺便特意在酒吧里打电话让他知道自己的位置。  
“请照顾好51，我去医院看望盖文”  
接着便发动了他自己的车，离开了这里。

等车渐渐远离了酒吧，900拨通了一个没有备注的陌生号码  
“塞万提斯女士，我拿到了模控生命信息网的权限”  
他已经查好了一家深夜也会开的花店，当然，一路上他会经过附近几家早就关门的花店，伪装成跑遍大半个城市去买花的样子，这会消耗很多时间，但这正是900所期望的，这期间足够塞万提斯说完她的的要求。  
深夜的底特律车格外的少，900的车行驶在柏油马路上，四周虽然有路灯，但仍然有大片的黑暗没有被昏暗的光照亮。  
“我们的时间十分充裕，希望您能说的尽可能详细，塞万提斯女士。”  
“不愧是高效的RK系列，你现在只管专心开你的车，我会给你发一个地点，和卡菈一起，我们三个开个会”  
“好的”  
900的车消失在黑夜中。

60粗暴地把51扔到床上  
“你能不能温柔点....”51迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，虚弱着躺在床上一动不动  
“你想装到什么时候？几杯鸡尾酒还不至于让你这样”  
“呼..好吧”  
51突然间精神了一些，他慢慢撑起身坐在床上，但烈酒对他的确有不小的影响，他垂着头，头发散乱地耷拉下来，遮住了他的眼睛，看起来颓废不堪。  
“我帮你检查了衣服，你竟然让900拿走了他的权限”  
“他要去独立调查..”51渐渐把头埋在膝盖里，他的身体有一种麻痹的感觉，控制起来力不从心，只能用这种方式来休息一下。  
60丝毫不管51目前的状况，他尖锐地开始发问  
“所以你就乖乖地让900拿走了？他刚刚跟我说去医院看小野猫，这个点去看望病人？再加上你之前对900开展的行动，说不定他一拿到权限就去给某个人交差去了，比如说底特律警局亲爱的塞万提斯执行官。”  
“听着，60”51艰难地抬起头，用着无力的语气说话，但透露出坚定“我和900已经和解，他向我保证对我们的任务优先”  
“但.....”  
“我至今有做出错误的决定吗？回答我”51展现出自己作为组长的强硬态度，他知道必须用这种方法才有能够打消60的怀疑  
60与51对视了很久，才缓缓开口  
“....没有”  
60不能否认，就像卡菈曾经说的，虽然51经常做出莫名其妙的举动，但事实如此，51从未做错过。  
“很好”  
51闭上眼睛瘫在床上，无声地下了逐客令，60只能默默地离开。

60已经发觉51反常的态度，但他没有当场揭穿。  
也许是自己在胡思乱想，也许自己的猜测是真的。  
900的行为已经引起60的怀疑，51已经摆明态度不让60贸然出手，60不知道51究竟是怎么想的。  
【我能处理好】还是【我要利用900】，亦或是坚信着【900没有背叛】，还是其它。  
无论是哪一点，51肯定都有着自己的计划，60随意出手只会破坏51的计划。  
之前51对他隐瞒了全部的信息，使他一直蒙在鼓里。但这一切并不是密不透风的，60现在察觉到了蛛丝马迹，但这一点线索仅能让他知道事情的不对劲。  
51不让60牵扯进其中，但60这次不打算让他顺心如意，他会凭借自己来得到答案。  
能够想象出的假设有多种。  
60现在没有任何证据来证明任何一种，一切全凭猜测和直觉，他需要找到最合理的那个，也许正确的答案并不在其中。  
他现在需要仔细思考。

黑暗的房间中，手机屏幕突然变亮，刺眼的光让51不得不艰难地挪到床边  
60发来了消息  
【FUCK U】  
51笑了笑，删掉了消息

900放在桌子上的手机屏幕突然变亮，吸引了另外两个人的注意力  
他将手机滑到塞万提斯面前  
【你们竟然把酒钱记在我的账上 FUCK U】  
“RK800-60，我们的后勤人员”900无奈地解释  
卡菈笑出了声：“包括给你们付酒钱的后勤吗？你们太坏了，竟然不告诉他”  
卡菈的话很奇怪，正常人应该关注乱记酒账，卡菈却将重点放在不告诉他上。  
900面无表情，但内心里被卡菈的话吓得心脏停了一拍。  
塞万提斯并没有发现其中的异样，她拍了拍手，将两人的注意力吸引到自己身上。  
“闲聊到此结束，开始会议了”


	7. Chapter 7

盖文的饭盒里装的是海鲜肉丁糯米饭。  
糯米已经蒸透，呈现晶莹的半透明的样子，表面微微地发亮，光看就能想象到它会有多么柔软，盖文即使是坐着也能闻到些许糯米的清香味。糯米会自带甜的味道，好的糯米入口时感觉能化在嘴里，混搭着海鲜的味道的橄榄油让糯米又增添了一份香味。  
去掉虾线的大虾仁和鱿鱼片是过了一遍开水后再加入糯米饭的，火候非常轻，肉类会随着蒸煮时间过长肉质会变硬，饭里的海鲜仅仅是外表看起来是熟了的样子，口感与全熟的海鲜完全不同，吃起来会感觉非常软，牙齿几乎不需要用力就能咬断，伴随着这些海鲜本身自带的嚼劲与味道。厚实的海鲜与翻炒到焦香的肉丁让这份饭吃起来分量十足，让人更有满足感。  
肉丁的边缘偏焦，感觉是切好的牛排块，这种上乘的肉类切成丁放入糯米饭中，有一种过于奢侈的感觉，但它无疑大大增添了美味的程度。51在食材的方面总是显得过分豪迈，完全不关心价格，只是看看他做的料理就能感受到背后大笔的金钱流动。  
带有独特的味道，能让人感受到浓烈的辛辣的海鲜酱在糯米的间隙中均匀分布，薄薄地在海鲜上裹了一层，它让糯米不再是黏连在一起，而是随着勺子的动作滑动，使口感更加顺滑，味道更加浓郁，无论是什么样的料理，酱汁是重要的一环，它决定着味道的主基调。海鲜酱与糯米饭在一起，形成了一组巧妙的搭配，就算没有海鲜和肉丁，正常人也能够兴致勃勃地吃上很多。糯米软软的甜味和海鲜酱的强烈味道互补，还有对比一样的层次感。  
海鲜饭中还混搭着青椒、洋葱等蔬菜小块。  
51专门在饭盒的右上角分出一块小区域，用来放土豆泥，细腻的土豆泥中间能看到切成碎末的胡萝卜，通过盐和黑胡椒调味的土豆泥和海鲜饭的味道非常搭，而且土豆泥是从冰箱中刚取出的，还是凉的，附近的饭盒壁有一层细细的水雾。热的海鲜饭与凉的土豆泥吃起来有一种微妙的感受。  
像往常一样，51的料理完美极了，换做平时盖文早就迫不及待地吃起来。

当51回来回收饭盒时，他发现盖文一直盯着里面精美的饭菜，一口也没有动。  
“请问不和你的胃口吗，李德警探”  
“不，你做的菜非常好....只是...以后不要来送饭了。”  
住院以来，51主动要求给自己送饭，盖文并没有因此感激过，他知道51不是出于对自己的关心，只是需要找一个处理掉饭菜的渠道而已。就像是整天做着手工的小姑娘，每天都要做一堆手工品，当新作做完的那一刻，旧的东西就失去了往昔的喜爱与荣耀，成了应该被处理掉废品。当然，51的这些废品味道好极了，大多数人会感激不尽地帮他处理。  
51做的饭无可挑剔，以前在警局时他甚至每天都要抢走900的那一份，他一开始也挺喜欢这免费送上门的病号餐。但盖文逐渐开始对51做的饭菜开始有了抵触，没有任何原因，本能地内心就抵触起来，里面没有毒，没有添加任何奇怪的东西，味道棒得没话说，但抵触情绪就是一天天地加深，现在盖文看着眼前的食物，感觉毫无食欲，甚至有点隐隐约约地反胃，背脊略微发凉，就像是面前是一些什么可怕的东西一样。  
盖文也疑惑不解，面前的食物明明没有任何问题。  
但他连餐具都不想拿起来。  
如果51现在问他原因，他完全无法回复，因为他找不到任何原因来拒绝。  
好在51并没有追问。  
“好的”51静静地收起了凉透了的饭，依然挂着平常温和的微笑，没有些许的失落，反而看起来有点开心。让盖文稍微地诧异了一下，但更多的是松了一口气。

盖文睁着眼躺在床上，听着51的脚步声远去。  
他想到了900，在住院的这么长期间他从未来看望过，就这么无情地把自己扔在这，但他也知道900没有必要的理由过来看望他，只是打过几炮而已，900在整个过程中表现的相当娴熟 ，谁知道他背后究竟有多少小情人，自己只是其中之一，他没必要在自己身上花这么多时间和精力。  
他想起了之前900轻轻地吻着他的脖子，低声对他承诺，平日里呆板的木头意外地浪漫，沙哑的嗓音直击心灵，即使一开始自己就不停地告诉自己这都是假的，内心里却不由自主地深信不疑，眼睁睁地看着自己沦陷进去。现在只能被迫面对现实，感受着切肤之痛。  
盖文将整个食指轻轻横着抵在唇上。  
有时900会趁他不注意蜻蜓点水地亲一下，有时任务结束会直接拉着他到无人的小巷，用舌尖掠夺他的口腔，一开始盖文因此直接把一杯热咖啡泼在900的身上，看着深色的液体顺着他洁白的衣服流下，咖啡渍和白色的布料形成鲜明的对比。  
要是咖啡能再烫点。  
他张开嘴，用牙齿在食指上咬下牙印，轻微的钝痛只会让自己咬得更紧。  
之前他生气地在900的肩膀上咬下，900面无表情，看起来毫不在意，但盖文感受到900吃痛时紧绷的肌肉便没有过多用力。  
要是当时能咬得再用力点。  
900最后离开的时候，盖文就已经感觉隐隐的不对劲，51说他在警局处理琐碎的任务，知道他起码还活着让盖文稍稍放了下心，却不由自主地想着为什么他不来看我。  
盖文也知道900不会这么安然度日，他一定在做着什么，自己对他而言是个累赘，只能被局限在白色的病房中，墙壁挡住了暗流汹涌，自己只能这么坐着，看着时间流逝。  
他本应愤怒、委屈，事实上他现在就已经是这样了，但占据内心更多的是希望900一切安好。他不想去关心900，但内心却不是自己能够控制的，情感总是往自己不希望的方向流淌。  
这一切令人难受极了。  
盖文无能为力，只能不停地承受着。

51走出了医院。  
盖文的直觉比想象中灵敏地多，如果不算上刻意暴露，这是第一次有人发现51食物的不对劲。  
很幸庆盖文提前出局，如果他真的牵扯进来，制造出的变数会令局面难以控制。  
他可以成为一头嗅觉灵敏的猎犬，只是缺乏锻炼使他现在是一条疯狗。  
51不禁想象，如果盖文能够归属模控生命，和他们一样接受训练，成为RK中的一员。  
一声令下，猎犬会拼命地去撕咬对手，直到皮肉不留。  
很可惜，盖文的骨子里已经铭刻上对底特律警局的忠诚，连900都无法拉拢他。  
他们原本可以成为亲密无间的战友。  
很不幸  
盖文·李德不能留。  
51压抑住略微上扬的嘴角，旧的剧本已经接近尾声，他可以准备新剧本了。  
讽刺与矛盾，他喜欢这样的故事。

“fuck!大晚上的过来让我们执行紧急任务”汉克刚被51从吉米酒吧带出来，今晚有一场精彩的球赛，他原本打算边喝酒边看球。  
“没关系汉克，早晨有比赛重播，而且这次行动至关重要，如果幸运的话我们能够顺藤摸瓜，找到背后的组织，塞万提斯紧急召集我们估计也是怕信息泄露”  
这次出动了三个小队，警车已经将四周封锁，汉克与51靠在门边准备突入，他们握紧了手中的枪。  
汉克对51比了一个手势，51点了点头  
接着汉克率先冲了进去  
“底特律警局！举起手来！”汉克两手端着枪，康纳在身后举起了他的警官证  
这里的交易所规模较小，和盖文查获的交易所相比远不在一个层次上。  
现场的毒贩们愣了一下，接着爆发了一场骚乱，他们没想到自己会暴露，有的人甚至打算放手一搏，准备抽出腰间的枪。  
51见状对天花板连开两枪来震慑。  
“如果你们愿意配合，一切都会安好”  
他用往日软绵绵的声音说着不合时宜的安抚的话，按理说在这种情况下几乎没什么用，但毒贩们看到汉克身后的51，又听到他的话后，很快便放弃了抵抗，这场行动十分顺利。  
毒贩们都被拷住，蹲坐在地上，大部分警员已经开始上楼翻找相关材料，51和几个警员在大厅里看守着他们。  
51对毒贩们发送了一个wink，转身上楼帮助汉克搬运材料。

【未找到相关资料】  
“真是可惜呢”虽然塞万提斯嘴上说着可惜的话，其实心里早就对这个结果有预料，倒不如说如果能够找到才是令人吃惊。  
“23号地下场所本来就不算是流通量巨大的交易所，况且损失掉31号后51肯定会对此有提前准备”900一板一眼地解释。  
“让51亲自看着模控生命的地下交易所被摧毁，很有趣不是吗？算是我送给他的礼物好了”塞万提斯现在心情很好  
一个月来，有900的协助，塞万提斯策划了好几起针对模控生命的行动，每次都会有些小的收获。但为了不暴露900这张底牌，塞万提斯不能直接做的太过火，51滴水不漏的防御也在其中起到了不少作用。  
局面已经基本倾向塞万提斯，她拉拢了900和卡菈，天网也几乎布置完成，很快便可以收网。  
猎物已经逐渐走进了陷阱里，最后的关头更需要耐心。  
“盖文·李德”塞万提斯突然想到他“他凭借一个人打掉了31号地下场所，虽然计划出现了问题。底特律警局看起来也不全是废物，他要是在的话能成为我们的得力帮手”  
“很不幸，塞万提斯女士，他负伤了。”  
塞万提斯拿出了之前900交给他的模控生命信息网权限，使用时会直接暴露使用者的位置，900叛变的行为也会被直接戳穿，所以一个月来塞万提斯一直没有使用它。  
但现在不同，一切已经布置好，她需要砸下所有的底牌。  
“准备一下吧，我会派人把你送去耶利哥，耶利哥会保证你的安全”  
“不需准备，我现在就能出发”  
“不带上你的小野猫？”  
“带上他会暴露我，而且会让51对他下手。这一个月我已经和他划清关系，把他留在底特律更能保证他的安全，51不会对废棋感兴趣。”  
“说的倒是冠冕堂皇，你为了他背叛模控生命，最后又放弃他，真是讽刺。”塞万提斯笑了笑“果然你更在意自己的性命”  
“...”  
“这没什么不好，累赘是应该扔下。”

直升机逐渐降落到天台，螺旋桨发出的巨大噪音震耳欲聋，巨大的风压不断地吹起地上的灰尘和沙子，让附近尘土飞扬，900眯了眯眼睛，确保眼睛里不会进什么东西。  
一位金发的男性跳下来，略有拘谨地站在直升机附近，900慢慢走向他。  
“RK900-37，我是来自耶利哥的赛门，负责接应你”他淡淡的微笑和温柔的说话方式让900想到了51，他不知道面前的男人是否真的像表面那样。  
900走上直升机，赛门也跟着他上去。  
900最后回头看了一眼这个城市，很快这场交锋就要画上句号，他该做的已经都做了，但还没到退场的时候，也许他一去不返，也许他还能再回到这里，这一切不是任何一个人能够预料到的。

“欢迎来到耶利哥”


	8. Chapter 8

耶利哥的首领马库斯就站在900面前，旁边站着他的助手之一诺丝，赛门从900背后走上前，站在马库斯的另一边，他们的目光都聚集在900身上。  
气氛不是十分友好。  
“初次见面，我是模控生命公司的RK900—37”他率先打破沉默，开始自我介绍。  
“我是马库斯…塞万提斯跟我说过有内部人士给我们提供协助，但我没想到是你”马库斯以前并没有与900见过面，但他知道模控生命的RK系列，最新型的特工，他们对模控生命极其忠诚，绝非耶利哥所能够策反的。  
“你不属于耶利哥”  
诺丝已经抽出枪，她要在900做出什么危险举动前击毙他，而赛门也身体前倾，露出一个意义不明的微笑，900一动不动，毫不在意。  
“诺丝！”  
马库斯在她扣下扳机前制止了她  
现场的气氛变得紧绷，900叹了口气，缓缓地举起双手，期间诺丝的枪口正对着900，手贴在扳机上，虽然马库斯不让自己开枪，但对900的警戒不会因此消失，赛门盯着900，眯起眼睛，随时准备攻击。  
“如果你们想要开枪的话，请随意”900看起来不打算采取任何行动“模控生命已经做好了开战的准备，如果我死在耶利哥，那么战争就开始了，我向你们保证，在最后一颗子弹耗尽前，在最后一滴血流干前，战争绝不会结束。”  
900也知道，这是马库斯最不希望看到的局面，耶利哥内部也不是铁桶一块，几方势力暗流汹涌，随着卡尔一天天衰老，对局面的掌控减弱，首领之间的竞争不断加强，虽然马库斯凭借在芝加哥对模控生命的扫荡占据了略微有利的地位，但如果直接开战会极大削弱马库斯的势力，里奥就会后来居上。  
“诺丝”马库斯又重复了一遍  
诺丝只能不情愿地放下枪，用一副要杀人的表情瞪着900。  
“如果你们打算试探模控生命，希望能够派一位可靠的人，而不是一个目光短浅的废物”  
他们都知道900在说谁。  
“你可以走了”  
900便扭头就走，走了几步后他停下了脚步，背对着马库斯开口道  
“如果你们需要帮助，卡姆斯基先生表示他愿意提供协助”  
在场的人都知道，表面和平的伪装已经漏出缺口，耶利哥的内战一触即发，只是缺乏一个契机。  
“不必了，这是耶利哥内部的事”  
900离开了。

“你跟我说给我准备了一个礼物，我很期待”  
“请不要心急，先坐下吧”卡菈坐着对塞万提斯笑了笑，抬手示意塞万提斯坐在她的对面。  
塞万提斯看着面前的卡菈，觉得熟悉又陌生，卡菈应该是一个懦弱又犹豫不决的人，依靠着靠山活着，因此塞万提斯让她依靠自己，为自己卖命，这一个多月来卡菈也是这么做的，完全就是个一个忠诚的小弟，对自己言听计从。  
但现在卡菈看起来与平常不同，平常她不会露出这种自信又波澜不惊的表情，塞万提斯突然意识到也许自己一直低估了卡菈。  
“希望你能够满意”  
卡菈嘲讽时的表情让塞万提斯想到了赛门，她意识到卡菈和赛门一样，属于看似无害但杀人于无形的一类人。  
她感受到有冰冷的铁块抵上自己的后脑勺。  
“这就是你为我准备的礼物？”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“请不要轻举妄动，塞万提斯女士”熟悉的声音从背后传来。  
“呵…连你也是…你们一开始就算计好了”  
“塞万提斯女士，你低估了卡菈的能力，也低估了我的忠诚，很抱歉，我对模控生命的忠诚至死不渝”  
“还记得RK组的后勤人员给我发的短信吗，如果你足够聪明，是能够意识到的，卡菈已经提示过你了”  
“我故意给你提示，是因为我知道你就算有提示也猜不出来”卡菈补充了一句。  
“……”  
“你比我想象中地还要迟钝，塞万提斯女士，要我再提示一句吗，他给我和51都发了一条”  
“……你们是一伙的”  
60给900与51都发了一模一样的消息，他同时谴责他们俩都把自己排除在外，也就是代表着900与51都在执行同一个计划。

“我们根本无法合作，不是吗？假如我真的和你合作扳倒模控生命，那下一个就是我了， ‘我没有任何证据，这是建立在我的直觉上，因为我们是一丘之貉' 这句话我原封不动地还给你”  
如果卡菈站在塞万提斯的立场，她也会先拉拢再清除。  
接着卡菈翻开了一个平板，将它推到塞万提斯面前，里面是一段视频。  
“看看吧，这才是我为你准备的礼物”  
里面的内容就是塞万提斯拉拢卡菈时的谈判，天花板上的针孔摄像机记录着她们之间说过的话，做过的事，上帝视角一样的记录方式看起来有讽刺的意味。塞万提斯在卡菈犹豫不决时提出赠送一批军火，然后卡菈提供信息，屏幕回放着这一幕幕场景，看起来没什么值得塞万提斯惊讶的地方。  
会议结束，屏幕里的塞万提斯离开了拍摄范围，但视频仍在继续。  
里面的卡菈静静地坐着，如果不是视频左上角显示着时间，她会认为视频已经暂停了。  
这画面有一种说不出来的诡异。  
过了好一会儿卡菈才开口说话。  
“你可以出来了。”  
她看见51出现在了画面中，卡菈并没有表现出吃惊。  
“很精彩的谈判，你装成一个犹豫不决的势利的人，让塞万提斯误认为你很好骗，殊不知她才是掉进圈套的那个。”  
“那么…你猜我会怎么做？”卡菈向前探了探身子，俏皮地问道。  
“我猜你在天花板上放了一个针孔摄像头，为了以后在揭露真相时羞辱她”几天前的51抬起头，通过屏幕与塞万提斯对视，当然51是看不见天花板上的针孔摄像头的，他只是把目光朝向推测出的大概位置。  
屏幕中的51露出了一个温和的微笑，但看起来假透了。  
“塞万提斯女士，我代表模控生命公司向您发来问候”  
51整了整自己的领带，拍掉躲在储藏室中蹭在衣服上的灰尘。  
“我该走了，卡菈，60还在帮我代班，我要在他们得知盖文受伤前将60支开。”  
视频到这里就结束了。

“感觉如何”卡菈收回了平板，一脸看好戏的表情  
塞万提斯没有说话，她咬着嘴唇，盯着桌子。这一个多月来所做的一切都是51陪她玩的游戏，打从一开始她就已经输了。  
“哼哼，那你要怎么做呢？”她反问一句。  
政府失去一个执行官可不是随随便便就能摆平的，而如果放过她，看塞万提斯执着的态度，她会立刻组织人员，进行新一轮的袭击。  
枪和决定权都在900手中  
“你可以走了”900放下了枪“很快你会收到耶利哥让你撤退的消息”  
“不可能！我还没有失败！”刚才还坦然自若的人突然间变得焦躁，完全失去了典雅的形象，她知道900说的是真的，她把一切搞砸了，明明还有挽回的余地，自尊心不允许她灰头土脸地逃回耶利哥。  
“你还是不懂，以马库斯现在的处境，他不会与模控生命真正交战。目前你能采取的最好措施就是滚回耶利哥，目光短浅的废物”  
900转身离开，卡菈也起身，他们都不再管塞万提斯。

塞万提斯的辞职为这次的交锋拉上帷幕。底特律警局用了几天来感叹他们失去了一位工作狂一样的执行官，但也只是感叹了几天而已，一切又照旧。

51与汉克追赶毒贩到了一个死胡同，面前的人慌张地试图爬上高墙，但是失败了，指甲与粗糙的砖头摩擦，毒贩又滑回地面，51慢慢地朝他走过来，他不停地抓着砖头，无暇顾及指甲究竟被弄成什么样。似乎他格外害怕51的逼近，和善的面孔带给他了恐惧。  
“我们只是想询问几个问题，不必担心，如何你愿意配合，你只需要进去呆几天”  
51出声安抚他。  
但毒贩听到后情绪更加不稳定，仿佛在警局呆几天是什么可怕的事，他对此过分地恐惧。  
“不要！我不要跟你走！”他的手不受控制地摆动，张牙舞爪地想要阻止51接近。  
“不要过来！”  
51没有停下，他边柔声安慰着边继续靠近，无视掉毒贩激烈的回应。  
“哈…不可能的…我绝不会跟你走”  
毒贩抽出腰间的枪，枪口顶在下颚，他仰起头  
枪声响起，51和汉克都没有来得及阻止他，红色的一滩开始从毒贩的头开始扩散，开始浸染地面，与地上的烟头和灰尘混在一起。  
汉克走上前检查他的尸体。  
“对不起…我应该再快点”51显得很失落  
汉克盯着缓缓往外流的脑浆，没有说话，毒贩因为51的话莫名变得极其焦躁，最后为了逃避什么而自杀。但他又看不出51刚才的那些话中有什么不对劲，他隐隐觉得51有哪里不对。但这种想法很快就被否定了，因为汉克对51极其信任，他本能地排除掉对51不利的猜测。  
动摇只是一瞬间的事。

盖文终于出院了，当然，自从51不再来送饭后，就没有人来看望过他，当然也不会有什么出院仪式，没人会去浪费自己的休息时间去关心一个烦人的同事。盖文也无所谓，得知自己出院后他慢悠悠的去打车，在十字路口呆呆地站了好一会儿后才记得伸手叫车，然后回到了积了一个多月的灰的小房子里。  
已经到了晚上，他没有开灯，躺在沙发上一动不动，一只手垂下来，他现在清醒得很，完全睡不着。他什么都没在想，只是单纯地在发呆，在黑暗中与四周无生命的家具融为一体。


	9. Chapter 9

门口传来了敲门声，盖文立刻就知道了来者是谁。他觉得有点高兴，同时也觉得自己不应该有这种心情的变化。  
盖文在开门前停顿了一下，突然不知道该如何面对900，他现在更想悄悄地走回房间睡觉，但900一定会按一晚上的门铃。  
面前出现了900一如既往面无表情的脸，他们互相看着对方，一句话都没说，盖文觉得自己就不应该开门，他宁愿听一晚上门铃也不要直面这尴尬的场景。但900似乎完全没有察觉到尴尬的气氛，他直接走了进来。  
“恭喜你出院”盖文看见900还提着一些食材，大概是准备做饭。  
900在他的家里显得并没有什么拘束，盖文倒是感觉很不自在，就像他才是闯入这里的陌生人一样。  
他看着900一脸轻松地放下食材，慢悠悠地换鞋。盖文努力压下给900来一拳的愤怒，气冲冲地走过去攥住900的衣领，地板发出响亮的声音，把900拉到自己面前，他说不出什么“你为什么不来看我”之类的话，只能瞪着他。他们的鼻尖快挨在一起，但现在两人间毫无暧昧的气氛。900看起来被他的举动吓了一跳。  
他们之间陷入了沉默，保持着这个动作，900看着面前随时准备咬人的小野猫，直接将他打横抱起，盖文的手还紧抓着900的领子。  
“放下！！”900觉得耳膜都要破了，他加快脚步，把盖文扔到床上。  
盖文咒骂着起身，他转过头发现900已经脱掉了上衣，压了过来。他直接咬在900的肩上，故意用了极大的力气，甜腥味在口腔中弥漫开，即便是如此他也没有松口。  
900用鼻子轻轻蹭着盖文的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔锁骨，任由盖文咬着自己，血液顺着伤口流下。  
“我很想你，盖文”  
平日里冷酷的900现在开始委屈地撒娇，露出湿漉漉的狗狗眼，讨好似的用牙齿在盖文的领子上磨蹭。  
盖文松开了口，看了看900的眼睛，接着抬起膝盖用力朝他的腹部一击，900没有躲避，闷哼一声倒在床上。盖文不再去看900的眼睛，他俯下身，不断地在900身上留下痕迹，这是之前对他所作所为的惩罚，无论是牙齿或指甲陷入肉体时突然紧绷的肌肉，还是一直在增添着的流出血液的伤口，这些都让盖文感到兴奋，一开始只是为了发泄怒火，最后变成取乐的手段。  
他气喘吁吁地抬起身体，一直重复的动作让他产生了无聊的感觉。他居高临下地看着900伤痕累累的身体，散乱的头发，和可怜兮兮的眼神。现在900活像一只被抛弃的大型犬。这让盖文很有成就感。他凑过去安慰性地在900的嘴上轻轻落下一个吻，在得到热烈的回应前扳开了他的脸。  
盖文眯了眯自己的眼睛，露出一个笑，双手放在身后，撑在床上，张开双腿，把头偏在一边。  
“过来，废物”  
900撑起身体爬过去，身上的伤口有的已经结痂，有的还在流血，他凑上前，用牙齿咬住盖文的皮带，扯动皮带时，金属扣与皮带碰撞发出响声。盖文看着900用牙齿扯开皮带，褪下裤子，为自己口/交。  
“哈…哈…”  
他射在了900的口腔里，900伸出舌头向他展示了一下上面白色的液体，接着吞了下去。  
“把腿分开”  
900听话地跪在床上，分开膝盖，挺直身子，手背在后面。  
盖文伸出脚隔着裤子揉搓着早就挺立的性/器，火热和坚硬的触感顺着脚部传来。  
900虽然面无表情，但紧握住的手腕，咬紧的牙齿，和微微颤抖的身体暴露出了他尽力的克制。他的鼻子不停地发出粗重的呼吸声，过了不知道多久，盖文觉得自己的腿都很累了，900的身体微微前倾，射在了自己的裤子里。

最后主动权逐渐回到900的手中。  
“塞万提斯已经辞职…哈…你做了什么”盖文随着900的律动上下，问出了这个问题。  
回应他的是突然加快的动作，盖文被快感冲击地说不出话。900摆明了拒绝回答的态度。  
盖文也没有必要再去追问，他已经根据这个推测出了自己想要的答案。  
他伸出手，插进900的头发，900也吻了过来，他们的舌头交缠，眼睛对视，900没有结束这个吻的打算，盖文也不想。  
但已经走到了十字路口，盖文清楚每条路的代价与结局。时间磨蹭地越久，付出的代价就越沉重。  
现在是选择的时候了。  
盖文推开了900，结束了这个吻，然后环上了900的脖子。他抱的很紧，黑暗中看不到他真正的表情。  
“答应我，900，不要抛弃我”也许这是真心话，也许这其中还带着什么别的意图。  
“我答应你”900温柔地回应。

“你可以走了”盖文逐渐从高/潮的余韵中平息下来，900一言不发地穿上衣服，离开了这里。  
他在黑暗中听着900的关门声和渐渐离去的脚步声，皮肤暴露在空气中，冷意渐渐渗入身体，后面有温热的液体流出，滴在床单上。他安静的坐在床上，一动不动。  
过了很久，盖文撑着自己疲劳的身体，翻出床头柜的烟，虽然他现在身体疲倦极了，但意识出奇地清醒。  
他点燃了一根烟，象征性地吸了几口。看着微弱的火光慢慢地吞噬掉整根烟。

——————————————————————TBC——————————————————————

*女王受盖文真棒啊…炸毛的小野猫要顺毛宠，不然容易发生分支结局一  
*车写的是越来越懒了

*附赠分支结局一:

盖文打开门，看见了900那张面无表情的脸。把自己晾了一个月的人现在光明正大地出现在自己的面前，对他来说还真是方便，在自己是个麻烦的时候晾在一边，然后在这之后来个敷衍的道歉就可以了。  
真的是烦透了。  
“盖…”  
盖文，我很抱歉。  
他已经知道900想说什么了。  
“你这样很有意思吗？玩弄别人的感情会让你有成就感？滚！”他把门摔得震天响。  
盖文觉得心情好多了，他坐回沙发上，听着门铃响个不停，关门的那一刻他看着900眼中的喜悦变为绝望。这是一次令人满意的报复，盖文做的比900过分的多。  
门铃没有想象中的吵闹，过了很久便不再发出声音了。虽然盖文已经消气，但他并不想开门。  
他躺在沙发上，开心地想着明天上班时900该怎么面对他，尴尬地打招呼，还是面无表情像往常一样，总之明天会有一出好戏，他隐隐地有些期待。  
他不觉得自己做错了什么，900理应受到报复，让他吃瘪的感觉真是好极了，即使他有别的小情人，那又如何，关自己什么事。

第二天的情况出乎意料，昨晚汉克枪杀了51，900被模控生命公司紧急召回。盖文来到警局时，900的桌子早就空了。  
900严谨地把桌子收拾地空空如也，仿佛他从来没到过这里一样。  
盖文觉得51死的理所应当，RK系列都是些混账，想想平时51像小狗一样黏着汉克的场景，51死于情杀真是讽刺至极。他突然有点后悔，他应该在昨天就朝900的脑门上来一枪，好给51作伴，可惜现在900活的好好的。汉克出手真是干脆。  
看起来51的死是模控生命的丑闻，消息被模控生命出手封锁，汉克只是去法院走了几趟，什么惩罚也没有，甚至罚款都没有。也是，RK系列死法这么愚蠢，模控生命大概也不想让外界知道。  
汉克在法官宣读无罪判决时整个人都颓废下来了，比以前更甚，他一生维护着法律的正义，他期望的是审判，让他为自己的行为付出代价，而不是肮脏的金钱交易后的赦免。这是他整个职业生涯中最大的污点，而且他无法用任何方式来偿还自己的罪了。不久后汉克就辞职，盖文升任副警长，虽然盖文并没有期望以这种方式升职，感觉就像自己在捡没人要的垃圾。  
他原以为汉克活不过这周，但出人意料的是，汉克一直没有自杀，即使他不停地拨弄着拿把手枪，拿起又放下，一副求死的表情，就算他下一秒往自己的头上开枪都不会让人感到意外。他的内心已经没有任何支柱了，对死亡的渴求写在脸上，但他就这么活着，仿佛有什么东西在阻止他，让他充满痛苦地留在这个世界，不得解脱。  
现在对他最大的怜悯就是朝这个无法死亡的可怜人来一枪，有时盖文也会产生亲手了结他的冲动，但想了想之后会面临的麻烦事，他装作一个旁观者，冷冷地看着那些虚伪的圣母们劝说汉克打起精神来。这对汉克没有任何帮助，只会让他更加痛苦，他们这么说只是为了满足一己私欲，假装自己是一个善良的人。盖文对此嗤之以鼻。  
汉克会活很久，直到一个真正善良的人自愿杀死他。没有感谢，没有理解，这个善良的人能得到的只有咒骂和牢狱。

日子便这么过着。只是盖文睁开眼不会看到有个闯入自己家做早饭的不速之客；不会有人为自己冒冒失失的行动打掩护；趴着睡着时会被冻醒，起来时摸向自己的肩，不会有一件白色的外套；有时盖文手习惯性地伸向桌子的右边，发现那里没有一杯热咖啡；不会有人替自己写报告了，他甚至都快忘了报告的格式…  
900早就融入他的生活，现在他回归原本的生活，却花了很久才适应过来。即使到现在，他有时也会突然想到，如果900还在，任务会以什么样的方式进行，他们之间的关系又会有什么样的方式进行。他想起那天关门时900的眼神，他难得产生负罪感，也许他应该去道个歉，900的手机号还存着，但自尊心让他从来没有主动拨过去，有时他会翻到这串号码，看上一会儿，然后再关掉手机。  
900至今没有道歉和解释，准确点说他在那天以后再也没有打来电话。模控生命也没有派新人过来，他也不认识除了51以外模控生命的其他人，警察局的内网也没有包括到模控生命，对他来说，900就像是人间蒸发了一样。  
在他解决生理问题的时候，他的面前会不由自主地浮现出900那张冷淡的脸，他微微张开嘴，吐出喘息，想象着900堵过来的唇，然后把手指放进后面，虽然他更希望进来的是900的。900能让他沉溺于快感的泥潭，盖文也偶尔会和陌生人来一炮，只是他们都不像900那样让他满足。  
他在升任副局长后全身投入于工作，在他的全力追击下，突袭了好几个地下交易所，里面的资料销毁得没有以前的几次行动中的那样干净，显然那个背后的组织更换了新的负责人，而且不如前任可靠，盖文找到了一些蛛丝马迹，这次他终于获得了通向黑暗的线。  
它们全都指向了模控生命公司，这让盖文感到背脊发凉。  
900显然与这些地下交易有关，回想一下，在RK就任警局期间，每次突袭看似成功但没有任何实质的线索。塞万提斯的离职，自己受到的刺杀，住院期间900不明的行踪，两位警员的失踪……每件事情看起来毫无关联，但串在一起后盖文能够做出一个可怕的推测。  
他试着对模控生命公司发起几次进攻，他们表面上没有留下可用的把柄，进攻看起来像是一个对大企业不满的上司给他们使绊子。作用微乎其微，模控生命只受到一些很小的损失，但有一次盖文终于要有大的进展，上级却在这时介入，强行结束了行动。模控生命与底特律警局的上级关系密切，盖文在失败了几次后终于意识到了这个问题。  
令人奇怪的是，模控生命公司没有对盖文采取任何措施，他原本防范着爱丽丝之后的下一次暗杀，但什么也没发生，他连威胁之类的东西都没收到。原本他以为这是大企业的傲慢，但他知道自己的行动对模控生命公司来说是个棘手的存在，不应当放任他继续，但事实就摆着这里，模控生命公司毫不做声，连阻拦的意思也没有。这让他隐隐地有些不安，能够确定的是模控生命这边必然有不出手的原因。  
模控生命公司不介入，盖文自己却有点想放弃了，一次次的失败不停地消磨他的热情，他无法反抗上级，周围没有人能为他提供帮助，他能够使用的定罪手段成为了模控生命的保护伞，潮水一样的无力感让他疲惫不堪，他也知道自己能够活着就已经是幸运至极，扳倒模控生命是天方夜谭。在此期间900依然毫无消息，他也许在暗中活动，RK系列不可能袖手旁观。

直到有一天，盖文收到了900的电话，看到屏幕上的号码时他愣了一下，过了几秒钟才进行通话。对面不是他期待的声音，那边的声音和51很像，但不是51的，语速很快还有些笑意。  
“李德副警长，卡姆斯基先生想要和你见面”  
对面挂掉了电话。  
他原本快要放弃的目标现在又死灰复燃，这是一个机会，与模控生命的操纵者谈判，运气好的话他会获得不错的收益。成功后他可以辞职，尽情地享受人生，吹嘘着自己的丰功伟绩。他掏出腰间的枪来回检查，心率开始加快，他知道自己的枪到时候会被收走，但还是不停地检查它，把整条性命都押在上面。  
他原本就是个赌徒。


	10. Chapter 10

汉克已经在门前站了好久了，他知道现在51已经到警局了，大家都知道自己不会在中午之前来上班，没有人会知道他昨天没喝酒，并且出现在自己搭档的家门口。他知道自己其实不需要这样，只需要对51说一声，51就会开开心心地欢迎自己到来，而不是像现在这样偷偷摸摸地潜入。

这是自己当了多年警察留下的习惯。

不打草惊蛇，对于自己怀疑的对象。

汉克应该是对51绝对信任的，几个月来的相处对于汉克的职业生涯只是微不足道的一部分，但两人之间已经形成了默契，不知为何，51在一开始就配合得十分完美，表现得就像汉克的老朋友，磨合其实只用了几天，这几天也只是用来让汉克习惯有一个搭档。汉克能够确定在这之前他从未和51有过任何交集，51令人印象深刻，如果他们见过面，汉克绝对会记住，但51的表现让他有时不由自主地怀疑51是否真的是自己的老朋友。

很多年以来，汉克都没有和一个人如此地亲密了，自从警校毕业后。他的兄弟在红冰案中殉职，柯尔的死对他造成了极大的打击，他在消沉中打发着时间，酗酒并且易怒。熟悉他的人为他的变化感到惋惜，但是无能为力，只能任由他这样下去。而那些新人们对他的不满写在脸上，他们不明白为什么这种窝囊的酒鬼会是警局的副队长，即使听说过他的事迹，但听说过和亲身经历过是完全不一样的。

原本汉克可能会一直这样下去，直到有一天消失掉，几周后被人发现在小巷中，一个醉死街头的酒鬼。没有家人，没有朋友，也许警局那几个熟悉汉克的人会帮他简单地处理一下后事，这是他们仅有的能为他做的事了。

眼睁睁地看着他的辉煌，他的不幸，他的消沉，最后孤独地离去。只有那几个人还会记得，汉克曾经也是一位警察。

原本应当是这样的。

直到51来到这里。红冰案虽然名噪一时，但这些年来发生了太多的事，再辉煌的事情也会被时光冲淡，偶尔才会被提及，即使提及也不会有当年那种令人澎湃的心情了，就像是教科书上的那些经典案例，曾经是一种荣耀，现在只是一件发生过的事情。令人不解的是51对于红冰案有着出奇的兴趣，没有任何原因。他敬仰着汉克，这种态度让汉克想起来盖文那个该死的家伙曾经也有这样的一面。表面上51是因为红冰案而追随汉克，但汉克却觉得不仅仅是这样。

51不会因为汉克对自己的恶劣态度而气馁，无论汉克怎么对待自己，他的友善曾不因此有些许改变，很快，汉克就接纳了51，两人成为密友，汉克被51从封闭的泥潭中拉了出来。

51太过完美了，他的性格，他的能力，以及他的料理。每个人或多或少都会有自己的缺点，但51除外。汉克曾试图在51身上寻找刻意伪装的影子，但一无所获，他天生便是完美的，完美地不正常，与之相反的是他的档案，极其地简单，他几乎没有社交，档案上面也只有寥寥几句，没有光鲜亮丽的成就，看起来就像是一个普通人。

【2020年6月12日由伊利亚·卡姆斯基收养】

【2028年 1月5日就职于模控生命公司】

【2036年7月3日外派底特律特警队】

【2038年 11月8日外派底特律警局】

汉克隐隐地想起，康纳就职模控生命公司的时候，红冰案已经到了收网的阶段。

他没有任何理由去怀疑51，但老警察的直觉却不这样想，可惜的是，自己的直觉从未出过错，只是自己不愿去相信罢了，51挽救了自己，也没有喝酒抽烟吸毒，没有暴力倾向，对所有人都是一副温和善良的面孔，如果让汉克评选出底特律警局最正直的警察，他一定会选择51。

因此他一直将自己的直觉解释成酗酒过度造成的错觉，但猜疑的种子一旦种下就不会轻易消除，最近发生的事让他感觉不对劲，行为奇怪的毒贩、失败的行动，不安随着脉搏跳动，与血液一同扩散在身体的各个角落。

汉克知道自己必须采取行动了，没有人会相信他，大家只会认为这是酒后的胡言乱语，他只能自己一个人去探索真相，无论是为了证明51的清白，还是为了揭开他不为人所知的另一面。

他记得51提到过在附近买到一套房子，费了一番功夫才找到，蹊跷的是整个街区里没有认识他的人，汉克只能用51离开警局后几乎不进行交际，上下班的时间总是和邻居们睡觉的时间重合在一起来解释。

开锁对于汉克来说不是什么难事，作为一位警察，他知道现在已经构成了非法入侵他人住宅的罪名。

他握紧了手中的枪，轻声走了进去，即使知道里面没有人，他觉得与其说是在搭档的家中寻找线索，现在更像是潜入罪犯的家中。

直觉变得清晰起来，51绝对没有看起来那样简单，就算是在没有人的家中也不能掉以轻心。

他知道这里不会有杀人用的陷阱，端着枪在无人的屋子中显得荒谬可笑，但这里的确不对劲。

51家中的布局极其简单，只添置了必须的几样家具，厨房里甚至连冰箱都没有。汉克不禁怀疑51究竟是怎么在这里活下来的…

“哦当然，我早就该发现的”

他快步走到桌子前，踩踏地板的声音在寂静的屋子里格外地响亮，他不理会这些，用食指的指腹抹了一下，抬起指头看了看。

51根本没有来这住过。

这里只是一屋灰尘的天堂。

“该死！”

汉克变得焦躁起来，他搜索着屋内的蛛丝马迹，幸好这里很简洁，汉克不需要进行粗鲁的翻找。

终于，他在卧室地板的角落中找到了一些东西。

皮革的封面血迹斑斑，上面覆盖着灰尘，很难看清上面的字迹。但汉克对它们的颜色和手感再熟悉不过了。

底特律警局的警官证。

两份叠在一起。

对于51来说，把它们放置在这里，便是整个屋子存在的意义。

汉克已经猜出来是谁的了，但还是抱着最后一丝希望翻开。

里面是克里斯的照片。

他迅速合上了警官证，不想再继续看下去。

感情和酒精曾经蒙蔽了大脑，影响了直觉，但现在所有的线索都串联在了一起，他呆呆地站着，脑内却在飞速地旋转，将所有事情的来龙去脉都梳理清楚。越分析下去，真相就越黑暗，他感到全身冰冷，自始至终，他都陷在51布置好的陷阱中，无论是以前对他的好感，还是现在一步步被引导着发现端倪，沿着设置好的路标发现真相。

这都是他一开始就计划好的吗？

接着，愤怒充斥脑海，汉克冲出去准备用枪结束51。

但在车发动的那一刻，他又冷静了下来。

他能怎么做？

把一切告诉警局里的同事吗？

模控生命公司和黑社会联合扳倒塞万提斯、克里斯死于模控生命之手

这些听起来太过荒谬了，没有人会相信，尤其是从自己这个混乱的老酒鬼口中说出。

就算他们相信了又如何，凭借模控生命公司和政府的关系，事情会被强行压下来，调查还没开始，这些知道真相的人就已经滚蛋回家了。

沾满了干涸的血迹和灰尘的两份警官证在空屋中放了很久，现在它们被塞在上衣的口袋中，和汉克的那一份放在一起。时隔半年，它们终于被人找到，但命运无法改变，它们依旧隐藏在黑暗中，不被任何人知晓，大概永远也不会重见天日了。

有些事情只能由汉克一个人去做。

【天气预报预测今晚底特律会下大雪，为了促进你养成健康的生活习惯，晚上去大使桥散步如何？】

消息发来的时机刚好，对汉克来说，这就像在强调一切都在自己的计划中。

里面的措辞依旧是51的风格，多管闲事地去关心汉克的健康问题。只是收到消息的人心境不一样了。

换做平时，汉克会因为有人关心自己而笑一下，然后拒绝，自顾自地喝酒看球赛。

汉克笑了一下，对于51自投罗网的行为。他不必花费时间寻找契机，51直接就为汉克提供了。

这无疑加速了自己的毁灭，对双方都是。

等事件结束后，汉克才知道，他们之间不是单纯的猎人与猎物的关系，对手是狡诈的狼，而不是待宰的羊，自己是个老态龙钟的猎人，在狩猎的同时，自己也成为了猎物。

即使猎犬能够继承猎人的意志，但没有猎人的协助，终究只是条疯狗。

不过这都是后话了。

【当然不想，但偶尔出去走走也不错】

他难得认真地回复。郑重地反复修改每一个字，在答应的同时不能让对方感到异常。

他们只是去散步，但汉克却有了做任务的紧张感。他像个强迫症一样反复检查着手中的枪，一遍又一遍地清理，确保子弹不会在重要关头卡住。

警局统一配发的枪，没有什么特别之处，陪伴着汉克度过了很多年，枪身有好几道划痕，是以前格挡匕首时留下的。不变的是，它能够轻易地躲走人的性命，不必大费周折，只需要“呯”地一声，使命就完成了，无论剩下什么烂摊子都与它无关。

子弹一颗就足够了，如果是为了避免各种意外，只需要3颗，况且这只是去散步而已。但汉克少有地把弹匣装满，这是他去做一些紧急任务时都不会做到的事。笨拙的手指头将冰冷的金属塞进去，生疏的感觉让他不由得回想起年轻时利落干脆的动作。

沉甸甸的手枪让人感到安心。他最后检查了一遍，将枪塞进枪套里。

天气预报难得正确了一次，底特律纷纷扬扬下起了大雪。汉克出门的时候，整个底特律城已经被雪覆盖了，前后才几个小时。

他已经过了欣赏雪景的年龄，坎坷的经历磨平了对生活的热爱。唯一能够想到的是，今年的冬天会格外地寒冷。

他突然想起了一小段文字，在很久很久以前，当他还在上学的年纪，从杂志，或者很少去翻开的书上，来源已经记不清了。

“……老人们熬过了冬天，却没有撑过春天……”

他看到51坐在大使桥的长椅上。在紧张的状态下，人的洞察力变得敏锐，连带着注意到了平常根本不会去在意的细节。

比如说换下了模控生命公司的制服，比如说戴上了昂贵的领带，比如说用黑色的细夹子压住了原本一直翘起来的那撮头发，头发上的雪和冻得通红的指尖说明他站了很久……这些无关紧要的细节

“很高兴你能答应，汉克。”

汉克觉得此时的51显得慵懒又优雅。

他既是51，又不是51。

汉克经常和51交谈，但更多是在交流关于自己的事情。51很少谈论自己。一个被模控生命收养的孤儿，在模控生命里重复着普通又单调的生活，没有什么值得分享的感情和事件。

真的是这样吗？

也许他的生活真的单调无味，也许他只是想隐藏自己，亦或者…

他只是想听汉克讲自己的故事。

汉克看着说话时冒出的白雾消失在雪夜中。

眼前的人熟悉又陌生，汉克注意到了对方灼热的目光，紧盯着自己的视线，和极力压下去的翘起的嘴角。

他的右手缓缓摸向腰间的枪，与51的目光相接，他们就这么紧紧盯着对方。空气凝重地无法呼吸，不停融化在脸上的雪也显得不那么冷了。

他们一直僵持着，直到51向前踏出了一步，打破了这个局面。

汉克快速地拔出腰间的枪，枪口对准51的额头，手搭在扳机上。

51也不再掩饰自己。在大家心目中和善的人露出诡异的笑，那场面让人不寒而栗。恶魔终于撕开自己的伪装，展示出自己的真面目。他继续向前走，用额头顶住枪口。

汉克突然意识到

他根本就不了解51


	11. Chapter 11

盖文在客厅的地板上走来走去，时不时地用脚跟踢一下木质地板，他偏执于“嗒、嗒”的清脆声响和脚跟处出来的碰撞感，底特律已经下起了大雪，小姑娘们会欢天喜地堆雪人，男孩子会来一场雪仗，如果盖文还处于学生时期，他说不定会直接冲出去疯玩，但现在已经过了这个年龄了。下雪不是什么让人开心的事，第二天早上剧增的交通事故和铲雪工作都会非常麻烦，现实能够打碎一切的浪漫。

但这些都不是目前的主要问题。

从住院时就开始，盖文的内心有一种不协调的感觉，像是错过了很多重要的事一样，但随着一切的尘埃落定，这种感觉依旧没有消失。他经常会莫名地焦躁和不安，尤其是今晚。明明是个和平，普通的夜晚。

【如果51和汉克自相残杀会怎么样？】

他当然知道，两人的关系好的不行，况且他们两个都不是极端的人，这种事情完全不可能发生。但想法一旦产生，会变本加厉地延伸下去，潜意识的反映不是主观能够干涉的，盖文无法摆脱这种荒谬的想象，他甚至都不理解自己为什么会想这些，大脑不合时宜地活跃，他无法控制自己的脑海中出现两人自相残杀的画面。

雪夜中的天台，年轻的男人把年老的人撞向柱子，雪纷纷扬扬地飘下，落在两个人的头发上，与血液混在一起，滴落到开始结冰的水泥地。年老的人把年轻人推开，年轻人失去重心，向后仰，背部重重地砸在天台的金属护栏上，露出痛苦的神色。掀开旁边的金属网格向前扔，金属角正好砸在年老的人的额头……血液一滴一滴地落在地上，两个人厮打在一起，用着全身的力气以命相搏。盖文想象中的51干净利落地下手，全然没有因为对方是自己的同伴有些许地停顿，他的脸上极其冷漠的，而汉克极其愤怒，原因不得而知。

他们都想要对方的命，所以才会厮杀，这场打斗必须以一方的死亡作为结束。

人们有时会无端地想象一些没有根据的事情，不久后随着心情的变化，想象就会终止，稀松平常，大多数人不会在意。但盖文不同，他被这恐怖的幻想压得喘不动气，因为他知道，他的直觉从来没有出过错。

自从阿加莎·克里斯蒂开创了暴风雪山庄的模式，历代的悬疑推理小说家们都沉迷于此，恶劣的天气、隔绝通讯的房子、压抑的气氛、一个接着一个死去的同伴。笔下的人物在封闭的小房子里互相猜疑，淋漓尽致地展现着人性。

盖文点燃了一支烟，看着窗外的大雪，自己被隔绝在温暖的家中，玻璃上倒影看着自己，面无表情地嘲笑倒影主人的无能。

雪中的两人僵持着，如果有路人经过，一定会被这个场景吓到，然后第一时间掏出手机报警，等警察到来后结束这个僵局，但大雪和夜晚把他们两个困在对峙的情景中，没有路人会经过。汉克的枪顶着51的额头，自己拥有武器，应当占有主动权，但现在他却觉得自己才是被动的一方，51看起来游刃有余，丝毫不担心子弹会突然从枪膛飞出，一瞬间结束生命。

是笃定自己不会开枪吗？

他的食指扣紧了扳机，51把汉克细微的动作看在眼里，汉克想起在之前的任务中，51就算命悬一线，他也不会产生任何紧张或者焦虑，他一直很擅长绝处逢生。

脑海中突然回想起51以前对他说过的话，那是在一次任务，51追逐着毒贩从高台跳到列车上，结果不算是成功，虽然获取到了不少没有来得及销毁的资料，但毒贩跳楼自杀了，任务结束后，汉克斥责他危险的行为，51歪了歪脑袋，看着汉克背面的广告牌，上面推销着模控生命公司的新产品。

“不必担心，汉克，你以为我只是幸运。这就像在钢丝上起舞，看起来随时都有可能失去生命，但只要掌握好平衡，这和在练舞室的木质地板上没什么区别。”

他看着51的眼睛，里面倒映出自己的影子，瞳孔因为兴奋微微放大。在只有他们两个人的公园里，51可以毫无保留地尽情展示自己疯狂的本质。

“喜欢我送的礼物吗？”他的声音清晰，有磁性，与以前温和柔软的声线截然不同。

“什么礼物？”汉克对他的意思心知肚明，但不能率先承认。

“威士忌已经让你的大脑生锈了吗？汉克·安德森警官？”51眯了眯眼，嘲笑道“想必你已经知道了，克里斯死于我们之手”

汉克注意到他说的是“们”，也就是说不只一人，那么51在警局的同事RK900想必和他是一伙的，还有一个，只见过一面的…

“RK800-60”汉克不认为自己会产生误判，三人中最让他确信的就是60“他有一副杀人犯的眼睛，当然，现在的你也是。”

这无法令人容忍，汉克一直寻找的凶手其实在自己身边，而且是自己最信任的…

“接下来你要怎么做？为克里斯报仇？”

“开枪吧汉克，我知道里面装着子弹，还是说你把它当成摆设？”

汉克把手里的枪转了90度，握住枪管，猛然向51的太阳穴击去。51踉跄了一下，向后跌坐在地上。温热的红色液体流过他的脸颊，滴在雪上。

他用大拇指蘸了一下，划过嘴角，在脸的一边留下了像是笑的弧度。

“我以为你会更暴力点呢。”

“你应该感谢上帝，我现在确实想打爆你的头”汉克收起了枪“你的罪应该交给法律来制裁，而不是私刑。”

汉克自己都觉得不可思议，以他的性格，应该失去理智地扣动扳机，把面前的人打成筛子，如果不解气，再狠狠地用皮鞋后跟的那一小块金属击打血肉模糊的伤口，将新鲜的血液连同融雪的冰水溅到裤腿上，51身后的铁栏杆上，制成暴力血腥的艺术画作，直到筋疲力尽。

这是他最后能做的克制了，漫长又痛苦的职业生涯带走了他的一切，包括同事和柯尔的生命。一位老警察的使命，他只剩下这个了，这就像是蛛网，每失去点东西，就缠绕上一层，发觉时已经被牢牢地束缚住，付出的代价越大，就越难以放弃，直到它成为了最后的精神支柱，在死之前都会偏执又心无旁骛地去贯彻。

51抬头想看一看面前的人瞳仁的颜色，深邃又美丽的蓝，他曾经在汉克不注意的时候看过无数遍，在车上玩着手机时，屏幕的亮光连同文字映在上面，或者在警局昏昏欲睡地工作时，不停睁开又合上的眼皮充满着困倦，又或者紧盯着犯罪现场的蛛丝马迹，就算自己大胆直白地盯着他看也不会被发现…这些深深印在自己的记忆里，但现在他只想再次亲眼去欣赏。但汉克背着昏暗的路灯，几乎看不清，只好略带遗憾地作罢。

“汉克，你做不到的” 年轻人慢慢地站起来，轻轻拍掉衣服上的雪

“新任务是三天后和耶利哥首领的会谈的安保工作，所有的RK今晚都要回到模控生命公司，明早会有新人来代替我们”这本应是机密，确被当做推动计划的工具轻而易举地泄露出来。

“就算我被逮捕，模控生命派来的律师，私下买通的陪审团仍能协助我脱罪”

“你什么都做不到”他平静地叙述。

回应他的是时间凝固一般的沉默。

下一秒枪声响起。

警局的门被人大力推开，寒冷的气流混杂着雪花和冰水侵入到温暖的室内。

盖文骂骂咧咧地出现在门口，鞋底的雪被热气融化，湿漉漉地在地板上留下带泥的脚印。他把围巾摔在桌子上来表达在恶劣天气下临时加班的不满，轻飘飘的围巾在他的手上发出划破空气的风声，这不是个明智的行为，围巾上的雪会把桌子上的文件打湿，但现在显然不是注意这个问题的时候。

他甚至没有像往常一样去接一杯咖啡，要知道在这之前，无论发生什么，深夜加班的盖文一进警局做的第一件事就是去喝咖啡，这是个雷打不动的习惯。

他踢开审讯室的门，门撞在墙壁上发出巨大的响声，转头咬牙切齿地怒视着面前的人，吼道:“你他妈在发什么疯！”

对方连头都没有抬一下。

盖文想起了以前的一个案子，疯掉的女人坚持认为自己的丈夫不再是本人，而是被一个一模一样的人顶替掉，这个人完美地模仿出丈夫说话的语气，他的温柔，甚至是早晨起来拉开窗帘，亲吻额头的习惯，再去厨房端出美味的早餐…这一切都能把人逼疯。

“你究竟是谁！”女人拿着刀，歇斯底里地朝着与自己生活过很久的男人挥舞，警察从背后把她架开

“还给我！把他还给我！”她像一个磕过药的瘾君子，唯一不同的是药效过后瘾君子能够恢复正常，她却永远不会。

他们试图让女人平静下来，但失败了，最后盖文一枪贯穿了她的脑门，结束了这场闹剧，她的痛苦随着流出的脑浆离开了。

那个男人站着目睹了一切，他当时究竟是什么表情？之后的又是如何行动？盖文已经回想不起来，他经历了很多比这不幸的案子，怎么可能把每个细节都记得清楚，只记得那个女人挥刀时，眼泪和鼻涕将精致的脸混得一塌糊涂，又肮脏又丑陋。

“很明显，这是卡普格拉妄想症”荒唐的悲剧只成为法医口中一句轻飘飘的话。

盖文觉得面前的人被替换了，距离上一次见面不到24小时，当时他还精神抖擞地和自己吵架，与以前任何一天那样盯着手表的指针，焦虑地等待下班，最后风一样地去酒吧看篮球赛。

而现在他雕像一样地盯着桌子，对自己的话充耳不闻，也许灵魂已经被路过的恶魔拿走了，只剩下一具空壳，审问一具行尸走肉可没什么意思。

他清楚地知道自己现在没有疯，不会歇斯底里地攻击昔日的同事，手上也没有刀。

“来吧，跟我说说，你那条小狗怎么惹到你了，能让你一枪崩掉”他开口嘲讽，胳膊搭在椅背上，活像一个无赖，但那又如何，现在只有他们两个“别告诉我是你发现了他另外的小情人，这种烂俗的剧情可不适合你。”

汉克抬起头，眼睛里绝望又迷茫，盖文看一眼就知道

他又错过了。这种事情发生过很多很多次，因为各种各样的原因，没有错过才是稀少，他拥有一等的直觉和四等的运气，直觉灵敏又准确，只需要出手即可，但命运注定不公平，像是被困在玻璃房间里，无论怎么拍打和嘶吼，只能眼睁睁地看着事件在面前发生又结束，自己永远只是个旁观者。成为无能为力的智者比从一开始就是个愚者难受的多。

“啧”

盖文起身，出去关掉了录像和录音设施。这方便进行非正规的交流，或者用刑。

“来吧，我会让你开口的。”

汉克原本就没打算隐瞒，在被熟悉的同伴带回警局的路上，他就已经计划好，把剩下的一切都交给盖文，51最后告诉他的情报是个陷阱，但又确确实实是真的，模控生命公司的势力范围太大，行动不能告诉任何人，包括上层，没有支援，没有后路，他需要一匹凶狠的独狼，眼前桀骜不驯的后辈是最好的选择。

“他们杀了克里斯…”他缓缓开口

看着盖文的绿眼睛，一瞬间又有了动摇，汉克当然清楚，把所有的都交代出来意味着亲手把盖文送向不归路，追杀他的不是自己，开枪的不是自己，每个人都可能有责任，唯独不包括自己，陈述自己知道的事情根本算不上罪，没有人会将责任追到汉克的头上，安慰的借口要多少有多少，但心里清楚的是，之后发生的事情的根源是自己一手造成的。

面前的人收起了昔日的张狂，紧抿着唇，汉克很少看到他这么严肃认真的表情，他必须继续开口，就算想要隐瞒，早晚也会被逼问出来，这么一想沉重的心情略微舒缓了一些。

“三天后，模控生命将会和耶利哥首领进行会谈”

他的表情变得不同，不单纯是愤怒，还有一丝兴奋，许久没有狩猎的独狼面对猎物微微露出獠牙，呼出灼热的吐息。

老实说，汉克很讨厌盖文，两人的矛盾持续了好几年，没有原因，他们暴躁的脾气一言不合就能打起来，但告诉他情报不是源于报复，恰恰相反，因为盖文是汉克至今为止见过的最优秀的警员，只是直到最后，他终于能平静客观地审视盖文时，才意识到这件事。自己已经无能为力，他只能所有的希望寄托在盖文身上，去继续完成自己的使命。

他又想起了51，说不定自己也是和51相同的混账，动动嘴皮子就让别人无怨无悔地走上末路，51以此为乐，自己却感到平静，在相同的结果面前，内心真正的情感根本无关紧要。

盖文起身离开，走到审讯室的门口时又停住，转头看向汉克，他的嘴唇动了动，想说什么，但犹豫了一阵又放弃了。

“会有另外的警员来审”他丢了这句话后就离开了，没有再回头。汉克盯着盖文离开的背影，想尽可能地将他眼前的场景印刻在记忆里。无论过去多少年，就连柯尔的样貌都变得模糊不清的时候，他都不能忘记现在发生的一切。

两人心里都清楚

他们不会再见面了。


	12. Chapter 12

“我以为你们又会去哪个不为人知的地下宫殿”盖文吹了一声口哨，透过副驾驶的玻璃看着车缓缓地开向底特律最豪华的场所。  
“然后被你查封吗？”900试图讲一个笑话，显然失败了，如果换成51来说这句话，效果肯定会不一样。  
900只能接着说:“对方是耶利哥的卡尔，卡姆斯基想要正式一点”  
“这可不仅仅是‘一点’，就算把地址定在警局对面，安排的人手也足够了”盖文注意到不少在路边随意停放的车，里面坐着人，显然是负责外围的安保。耶利哥与模控生命公司不同，是个彻头彻尾的暴力组织，与模控生命公司不同，他们倾向于用武力解决问题，拥有的枪支数量也超乎盖文的想象，也许每辆车上都有好几支，如果真的发生冲突，凭借警局的力量真的能获胜吗？但这不是现在该想的问题。  
他在错车的过程中和对面车上的人对视一眼，对方显然和普通的市民不同，一眼便能看出是犯罪者，换做平时，盖文一定冲上去给他一拳，再送到警局里，但现在情况比较特殊，他不能轻举妄动。被恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，为了避免暴露身份，他别开了视线。  
两人之间又陷入了沉默，盖文觉得有些无聊，四处打量着车的内饰，但900的车和他本人一样单调，并没有什么能打发时间的东西，周围淡蓝色的布局他都熟悉极了，手放在皮革座椅上，柔软的触感和平时没有什么不同。他突然想到，这种行为真是幼稚，像是一个充满探索精神的小孩子在找被藏起来的糖果。一切都很平常，接着他把目光左移，注意到了中央储物格中的金属反光。  
一块小巧的金属U盘，上面浮现出模控生命公司的标志和900的编号。奇怪的是，刚接触的时候，并没有感受到金属材质独有的冰冷温度，反而有些温暖，仔细观察它的质感和反光，会发现外壳的金属与市面上普遍采用的廉价合金不同，盖文不是什么材料专家，当然不能够准确推测出材料的构成，但显而易见，它远远超过了一个U盘所需的造价和精密度。该说模控生命公司出手阔绰，还是别有用途。他用力捏了捏，从触感上判断，U盘坚固得不同寻常，没有发生一丝变化，甚至手指都隐隐作痛。  
900从盖文手中把U盘拿了回来:“在51失联的前一天，他把这个交给我。准确地说是‘还’，这本来就是我的东西。”  
“这算什么？提前处理后事吗？里面究竟有什么？”  
“无可奉告。”他把金属U盘塞进了口袋，显然是不想让盖文再有机会调查它。  
盖文没有再追问下去，他知道900不会再多透露一个字。只要涉及到模控生命公司的机密，除非900自己交代，盖文不会有任何收获。

“到了。”车停在了离入口还有一段距离的位置，中间有几辆车挡住，门口的检查人员看不到车里的两人。  
“放进去。”900递过来了一个东西，盖文不去看也知道是什么。  
“啧”  
“你随时都能取出来，当然，这意味着调查随之结束。”这是之前就约定好的内容，盖文没有选择的余地。  
“盖文，需要我帮你吗？”  
“滚”

900展示出了通行证，半透明的卡片发出淡蓝色的的光，侍者只是简单地看了一眼，甚至都没有接过来检查，就毕恭毕敬地允许两人进入。这种松懈的行为和外围严格的安保形成强烈的对比。  
“真是没用”走过一段距离，他勉强从嘴里挤出几个字来嘲讽  
目前的状况糟糕透了，身体深处的振动不停地带来刺激，每走一步，位置的变换都会让道具在不同的地方带来快感，在900展示完通行证后，盖文努力让自己显得正常，希望没有人会注意到自己，周围人无意的一瞥都会让他的身体有所反应。他能感受到体液逐渐润湿了内裤，现在内部的状况一定惨不忍睹。  
为了这次调查，盖文难得认真地打扮一次，又去租了西装，在外人看来，虽然没有从内而发的气质，他至少也像是受过良好的教育。人们大多喜欢用着装和外貌来判断一个陌生人，但这些也是最容易伪装的，也许在端庄的外表下，是糜乱的本质。  
想要接触卡姆斯基和卡尔需要上到三楼，再通过新一轮的检查，现在他根本无法气定神闲地从检查人员的面前走过，全部的注意力用来紧抿着嘴，不让呻吟外泄。900当然不会允许自己在会场中随意调查，这是一个规避风险的手段，调查最后只能按照计划好的那样，演变成一场情趣游戏。身体的温度越来越高，盖文觉得自己的理智已经开始混乱了，他调用感官，隐隐约约地分辨出900的回复。  
“…卡尔是个怀旧的人…检查员是摆设…真正的检查早就结束…”900自顾自地说着，不去在意盖文究竟听清了多少。  
这是警告。  
如果不想暴露，就不要试图接近卡姆斯基。  
盖文觉得自己被泼了一盆冷水，如900所言，他所做的一切都是白费，需要解决的问题太多了，支走900，通过检查方法未知的关口，在众多房间中找到卡姆斯基与卡尔会面的那间，每一个都看起来不可能实现。  
他把目光转向右边，墙壁上贴着紧急出口的地图。  
这算什么？  
他已经做好准备，如果能够成功，愿意为此献上性命，但上帝唯一指明的，却是最不重要的问题的答案。毫无意义。

盖文离家不远的地方有一间小教堂，有时他出门上班能遇到神父，神父会露出和蔼的笑容与他打招呼。他一直都是无神论者，从来不相信圣经写的屁话，对神父的祈祷也嗤之以鼻，难以理解，为什么会有人对神这种虚无缥缈的东西坚信不疑，他看着神父的白发，知道他不久于人世，如果神真的存在，那么信徒每天虔诚地祈祷，最后仍然无法逃离死亡的命运，又该如何解释。  
“上帝会为你指明道路”神父常常这么说。  
这是一句暧昧不明的话，何时何地以各种方式全都不明。

地图上只印出一楼的出口和逃生通道的位置，但三楼的地图也应该在同样的方位上。  
这算是上帝在指明道路吗？  
【全身而退】  
对于万念俱灰的人来说，提起动力往往需要一个契机，也许他潜意识里不想放弃，所以上帝让他看到了地图。那么就有必要放手一搏。  
首先要把体内这个麻烦的东西拿出来。

两人挤在洗手间的隔间里，里面狭小的空间让他们不得不靠在一起。  
【这个车你们自己脑补吧，我不想写了】

盖文看到900停下了动作，挂在耳朵上的蓝牙耳机开始闪着蓝色的微弱的光，看来是收到了什么消息。闪烁的亮点持续了一段时间，盖文都觉得有些无聊，他调动自己的听觉，但没有听到任何耳机中泄露出来的声音，900面无表情地听完，快速地把自己的衣服整理好，凑到他的耳边。  
“在这里呆着。”他的话中有警告的意味，显然他现在不得不离开，无法继续监视。  
“如果我不呢？”盖文出言嘲讽，他现在外套散落在地上，衣服凌乱不堪，因为刚才的行为身体看起来有些脱力，眼神却依然坚定。  
“你会死。”这不是一句威胁，900不是喜欢这样做的人，他只是在陈述事实，轻举妄动真的会死，从他认真的表情来看，也许是由他亲自执行。  
两人在严肃的气氛中沉默了几秒。  
“我知道了。”盖文难得服软，把目光撇开。他有一个预感，如果再沉默下去，为了保险起见，900会提前把自己解决掉。  
“很好。”  
他匆匆离开。

显而易见，盖文可不会老老实实呆着，900走后，他等了几分钟，把体内的道具拿出来丢进垃圾桶，然后把衣服穿好。老实说，他一直不擅长穿戴麻烦的衣服，整理好衣服花费了不少时间。他出去照镜子，勉强还算说得过去，估计会被服务生认作文化修养不足，过来投机取巧的客人。  
他撕开钱包外侧的牛皮，拿出通行证，幸好离开警局前去翻了翻51遗体的衣服口袋，在里面找到了有用的东西，计划能够推进，51起到了关键作用。900在搜身时没有发现，通行证被提前缝合在夹层里，唯有破坏掉才能找到。  
看起来它能够感应体温，表面上是一张普通的半透明装饰卡，只有当指腹碰到通行证的时候，才会发出淡蓝色的光。  
设计得不错，还挺好看。

假装镇定自若地走到三楼入口处，负责检查的侍者站在地毯中央，看起来又是一道松散的检查，当然这么安排是考虑到了客人们的心情，毕竟看到几名全副武装的持枪守卫站在旁边，谁都会不由自主地警惕起来。盖文一眼就能看出来，侍者中包括面前的这位是伪装过的安保人员，受过训练，腰间突出的那部分，是隐藏起来的手枪。  
如果被发现了，可不一定能全身而退。  
他的手有些出汗。实际上他并不清楚具体的检查方法，模控生命为了迎合卡尔兴趣的做法带来了不小的麻烦，事已至此，只能学着900的样子拿着卡片展示给侍者，但愿自己没有看漏动作。  
侍者接过了卡片，开始端详，卡片的光随之熄灭，盖文发现侍者的手指指腹虽然碰到了卡片，但光没有重新亮起。  
从眼神中就能看出来，他在装模作样地演戏，事实上根本没有在检查卡片。900说过真正的检查早就开始，那么究竟如何进行？  
这个过程大概有一个世纪那么漫长，盖文努力掩饰心虚带来的恐惧和紧张，他觉得自己是疯了，在不知道具体内容的情况下大胆又冒失地过来检查，这无异于送死。

“感谢您的来访，请进。”侍者将卡片递了回来，对盖文鞠了一躬。  
这算是通过了？  
太过顺利了，简单到令人不安，事实上他确实通过了，没有人来找他的麻烦。一定有什么过程已经发生，只是自己还什么都不知道。  
他把卡片塞进口袋，走过一段距离才拿出来看，卡片又开始发光，没有什么问题。那为什么侍者拿在手里时却没有反应？  
无所谓，现在不需要深究。  
询问得知卡尔与卡姆斯基交谈的房间，正好走廊上有伪装成服务生的安保人员走过。  
“请给我一杯香槟。”盖文彬彬有礼地说道。  
“好的，先生。”虽说是安保人员，服务生的任务还是要做的。  
在他转身的时候，盖文快速出手，悄无声息地让他失去直觉，然后把他拖到角落。他一直都很擅长发起暗算。  
“你的枪我收下了。”

会谈在顺利进行，为了证明信任，双方都没有携带侍卫。这次的会谈对双方来说都是关键，模控生命公司如果和耶利哥联手，即使只是表面联手，那也足够造成巨大的影响。当然，这些只是潜在的表象，两只傲慢的老狐狸心怀鬼胎，他们都有更深远的考量。  
外面有一阵骚动，隐隐约约听到了枪声。  
“发生什么了？”卡尔问道  
在这种时候发生意外，实在是一种不礼貌的行为，卡尔完全有可能怀疑卡姆斯基的真实目的，究竟是否有诚意合作，卡姆斯基也意识到了这点。  
“不用在意，一些小插曲，很快就能解决。”他笑了笑。

紧接着门被撞开，盖文手中端着枪，枪口直指卡姆斯基。他喘着气，眼神凶狠，刚才收拾掉那些守卫消耗了不少体力。  
比卡姆斯基想象中能干得多，受过训练的守卫躺在地上，脑袋已经被崩开花，维持着一个奇怪的姿势死去，脑浆缓缓地滴在地毯上，盖文的衣服上也沾上了不少血。他们只是接受训练，却很少真正地去使用学到的知识，盖文与他们不同，在多年的刑警生涯中，他知道如何面对人数差距的问题，那些肮脏的手段只有不断地经历才能摸索出来，警校学到的那些只是基础中的基础。  
“我是盖文·李德，你们杀掉的克里斯警员的搭档。”  
他说出这话时并不愤怒或者悲伤，只是平静地看着卡姆斯基，一个即将死去的人对着被他拉下水的人的宣告。  
卡尔轻松地靠在背后的沙发上，一副看好戏的表情。模控生命公司的私人纠葛与他无关。

出乎意料的是，接下来盖文改变了枪口的指向，快速地对着卡尔的额头开了一枪，然后转身向出口跑去。整个过程只用了几秒钟，增援的人手还没有到来。  
为了挑动耶利哥与模控生命公司对立。解决掉卡姆斯基很快就会有新的领导人接管，留下他，伪装成模控生命公司策划的暗杀比这有用得多，结果已经摆在那里，真相对于耶利哥来说并不重要，未来会有无数人卷入这场腥风血雨，这正是他期望的。  
他不会被仇恨夺走理智，去做能给对手带来最大损失的事才是最好的复仇，而不仅仅是想着杀人来解气。

已经有人发现了他，他起手一枪结束对方的性命。要做的都已经做了，最后是死是活都无所谓，剩下的全部交给命运。

看来命运站在自己这边，刚跑出出口，一辆车缓缓地驶过，他拉开车门坐在副驾驶，枪口指向坐在驾驶座的人。  
“开车！”他命令道。  
司机反而停下了车，盖文这才看清具体是谁，最后的人生真是大起大落，前一秒刚刚脱险，后一秒可能又重新迈向死亡。  
“RK900？”  
900显然也很吃惊，接着马上就从盖文满身血的衣服上明白发生了什么。

只是一瞬间，盖文持枪的胳膊感受到剧痛，甚至连900的动作都没看清，便被制服住，枪从脱力的手上滑落，被900接过去。他从没想到自己会被轻松压制，看来在警局，这名RK特工隐藏了不少东西。  
枪口压上太阳穴，冰冷的触感象征死亡，连犹豫都没有，900就扣下了扳机。他的眼睛中现在没有任何感情，无论两人之前的关系如何，在关于模控生命公司的问题上，永远以模控生命公司为优先，连选择都不会出现，这便是RK系列，人造的杀人机器。

这绝对是盖文离死亡最近的一次，他觉得自己真的要死了，脑浆爆出，像刚才那些尸体一样无力地倒下，这些场景已经出现在眼前，但死亡却没有预想中的那样到来。  
只是听到了“咔哒”一声，子弹已经用光了。  
旁边传来了嘈杂的声音，后面的人追了上来。  
他看到900愣了一下，恢复成了和他相处时正常的样子，其实不好说究竟哪一副面孔才是正常，但他现在又成为了自己熟悉的那个900。一脚油门踩下去，发动车子离开，不需要在意子弹打到车子的声音，谁都能想到车一定经过防弹的改造。  
“去哪里？”明知故问。  
“哪里都好，离开这里...离开这个鬼地方...”  
盖文把整个身子瘫在座椅上，解除危险后疲劳的感觉便涌了上来，他现在连一根手指都不想动，毋庸置疑，刚刚900确确实实想要他的命，他不愿意继续思考这方面的事情，逃避是个不错的选项。900对这个闭口不谈，盖文也识趣地没有问，两个默契地沉默着。

过了好一会儿，他们的车出城上了高速，900才率先打破了沉默  
“你是怎么通过的检查？模控生命公司的安排没有任何漏洞，周围也没有可供爬上去的落脚点。”  
他显然在路上把所有的流程细节都回想了一遍。  
“我有通行证，从51那里搜到的。”  
事已至此，盖文并不打算隐瞒。  
“那又如何？”他看起来并不理解。  
“我拿着通行证从门口大摇大摆地走进去，懂了吗？所以我才说你们的检查人员都是废物。”  
900露出一副难以置信的表情，这让盖文开始不安起来。他把手放进口袋里想要拿出通行证给900看个清楚，但没有找到，估计是在逃跑的过程中遗失了。  
“你究竟在说什么？通行证只有本人持有才能验证成功。”  
900拿出了自己的通行证，上面发着淡蓝色的光，他把这张卡片递给盖文。

盖文接过去，卡片的光立刻就消失了。


End file.
